


Denizens

by MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Coffee addict Taekwoon, Dark Past, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Jaehwan is a smol bastard man, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mild Smut, Monsters, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Taekwoon is human, Teratophilia, Vampire version of UberEats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Taekwoon's client didn't have the common decency to warn Taekwoon before he walked into a vampire den.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravissante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravissante/gifts).

> a gift I wrote for Ravissante because of [This tweet](https://twitter.com/Hakyeons_hoe/status/1160221769854267394?s=20)
> 
> This follows the same universe rules as prodigium, same lore and backstory and monster rules, just they're all vamps

"Can I help you?" Taekwoon stared, dragging his eyes up the man in front of him. He had rich brown hair pushed out of his face stylishly and a critical stare. His shirt was a rich navy and he had black jeans. He didn't fit the description he was given. 

"Someone named Ravi sent me here. Is this the right address?" The man squinted, appraising Taekwoon before sighing with a roll of his eyes. 

"Yeah, come on in. Hakyeon is going to kill him when he finds out he did this again." Taekwoon stepped in and the man closed the door for him. The house was dark, blackout curtains covering all the windows. The furniture was all in rich browns and reds. It was cozy, like a cabin. Figures. Taekwoon had to drive out to the middle of nowhere for this. Farm surrounded the whole house. Taekwoon would have been worried that this was some trap to get eaten by monsters if that wasn't literally what he was here for. Like those sites that go get food for you, but instead of driving to some fast food place, Taekwoon just drove to some dopes house and got his blood sucked. Worked well enough for him. 

The man had him sit down on the couch, which Taekwoon did. He picked at his sweater paws as he shouted up the stairs. 

"Wonshik! Get down here! Your food is here!" Taekwoon made a sour face. He was absolutely right, but still, it felt a little insulting to just be addressed as a snack. There was pounding down the stairs, as though someone were running down them at breakneck speed. Taekwoon looked with wide eyes as his match stood at the bottom of the stairs, panting. He smiled at Taekwoon and the human reflexively held a hand to his heart. Ravi had a huge smile that made him look childishly giddy. His hair was black, and shaved at the sides. He was in a wife beater and the exposed strong arms made Taekwoon very pleased. 

"Hi, Taekwoon! Thank you for coming!" 

"You know Hakyeon is going to kill you. He doesn't like strangers in his den." Taekwoon paled. 

"This is a den..?" Both barred their teeth, briefly showing off fangs and glowing eyes. Ravi's shone green, while the other man's had a tint of yellow to them. They both sheathed their fangs and returned to conversation as before. 

"You didn't even tell him you dragged him into a den?! What if Hakyeon gets pissed?! I'm not making another familiar!" Ravi held up his hands, silently asking the other to calm down or hush. 

"Hongbin, it's not gonna be that bad. Yeonie has been in a really good mood lately and he wont find out if you're quiet about it." Taekwoon looked between them both. Hongbin was rubbing his temples in irritation. Ravi just came over to Taekwoon and greeted him with affection, gently running his hands over Taekwoon's hair. 

"Fine, fine. But I'm not killing myself lying for you." 

"What are we lying about?" A new voice chimed in. Another vampire had thrown himself onto Hongbin's shoulders, looking at Taekwoon. His eyes were already alight with red. He was just a baby. Taekwoon shifted under the eager eyes. "Ooo, Shikkie who is this? Is he a new friend? Do we get to eat him?" 

"I only paid for my own dinner. You'll have to find something else." 

"Shikkie..?" Ravi flushed, smiling awkwardly at the human on the couch. 

"My name is Wonshik. Ravi is just a nickname." The red eyed vampire eagerly came over to Taekwoon, squishing his cheeks despite Taekwoon's squirming. 

"He sounds so cute! Shikkie, let's keep him!" 

"Jaehwan, no," Wonshik said firmly. Jaehwan was distracted playing with Taekwoon though. The human looked to Wonshik with a pout. 

"Just how many of you are there?"

"Five. Jaehwan is new and childish so forgive him." Jaehwan pouted, but at least he stopped touching. 

"How much did Shikkie pay you to bite you?" 

"Uh, 32?" Jaehwan looked to Wonshik with wide eyes and Hongbin scoffed. 

"Aren't you bougie?" He asked, sarcastic. Wonshik sent him a glare. 

"Leave him alone, Bin. Everyone needs to make money somehow." Taekwoon liked Wonshik. He was very sweet and polite. He had learnt that from their texts alone. Here now though, he really showed his gentle nature. Hongbin just rolled his eyes and left, walking off to some other room. 

"Do you mind if we go somewhere? I didn't expect everyone to crowd you." Taekwoon nodded, and the vampire grabbed his hand and lead him through the kitchen to the backdoor. 

"Your… roommates are very interesting." Wonshik drew in a breath through his teeth. He had lead Taekwoon to a swing on the back porch. They were overlooking a garden patch. It was either full of tomatoes or grapes, Taekwoon couldn't tell in the dark. He could only see the support armatures. 

"I'm sorry if they insulted you. They're not people vampires." Taekwoon hummed. Crickets were chirping loudly and lightning bugs were dancing about the yard. Taekwoon hadn't seen a sight like this his whole life in the city. He felt like he had invaded some beautiful painting about domestic life. He played with his sweater paws again. 

"They didn't do anything wrong." 

"You're very… soft." Taekwoon looked to the vampire with a raised brow. 

"Are you not used to that?"

"No, not really. Hakyeon is the only one who has an inside voice and he doesn't use it often since we're us." Taekwoon snorted. 

"He really is den mother. How has he not heard this arrangement yet then?" Taekwoon pointed between them. He'd been with enough vampires to know they could hear a mouse climbing in the walls. Wonshik shrugged. He looked very handsome slouched back on the swing with one arm around the back, behind Taekwoon. The human had an urge to snuggle into that space. 

"No idea. He probably has his headphones in; or he's busy with his own dinner." Taekwoon nodded. He didn't actually know how dens worked. He assumed everyone had to share any prey they caught. 

"How does it work? Like are you just roommates?" Taekwoon squeaked as he was pulled closer, up against Wonshik. He wasn't expecting it and it made him want to bite at his already tender lip. Chewing at it was a nervous habit. 

"It depends on the den. I'm only with Jaehwan since he's my fledge, but everyone has their own preferences. We're not like, a wolf pack where Hakyeon is our daddy or something." Taekwoon nodded. He didn't actually know much about werewolves, but polyamorous packs of wolves was the human stereotype. Taekwoon shifted at a hand on his shoulder. 

"Did they ruin your appetite?" 

Taekwoon squeaked as he was lifted up easily, placed on Wonshik's legs. He was still facing the garden, he was just sitting atop Wonshik's knees with hands on his thin waist. 

"Not really. Is this position okay?" Position. Get your head out of the gutter, Taekwoon. The human nodded, pulling his sweater down to fiddle with it. He kept his eyes firmly on the garden, even as Wonshik shifted them both. Taekwoon was pulled closer and Wonshik sat up properly, nosing into Taekwoon's neck. He gulped at the hands tightening on his waist. Being bitten always gave him a rush, an often embarrassing but expected rush that was given with his side job choice. He had gotten a lot better. In the beginning he would leave with much less money, less blood, and a boner. "Not to sound weird, but this really shows off your neck... It's nice." Taekwoon opened his mouth to respond, but Wonshik licked his skin. Taekwoon was abnormally hot. What was so special about Wonshik specifically? He had done this a dozen times. He felt fangs trace over his skin and he pulled his sweater down to cover his crotch. Strong man.. sharp fangs.. glowing green eyes… 

Taekwoon nearly screamed as the back door slammed open. In it, stood a new man. He was glaring and Taekwoon was quick to wipe his neck. His heart was racing and he knew both could hear it. 

"Who is this?" The new vampire questioned. He sounded pissed. Taekwoon was nearly shaking under his glare. 

"I'm just dinner, I swear!" Instead of helping, Wonshik sat silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Taekwoon bounced on his lap from the force of his giggles. "Will you stop laughing?!" The man turned all his attention to Wonshik. He was still upset, but now it seemed more exhausted than enraged. 

"You brought another one into the den without permission?" 

"What is he gonna do, Yeon? He's just a nice guy trying to make some money."

"You know I don't like unexpected guests." 

"You were busy tag teaming some prey with Hyukie when he got here. I don't want to see that." Hakyeon glared at Wonshik before letting out a frustrated sigh. 

"Dinner, get over here." He pointed at the ground in front of him and Taekwoon didn't even think about disobeying. He stood before the den mother anxiously, trying to be more subtle about the way he was holding his sweater over himself. Hakyeon looked him over appraisingly, going slack when he finally reached Taekwoon's face. There was an emptiness to his face and Taekwoon immediately wanted to take pity. 

"You look… familiar." his voice was much softer now. Wonshik hesitated on getting out of the swing to go to his master. Taekwoon looked at Wonshik for a guide but found none. 

"I don't recognize you." The vampire nodded, like he knew the answer he didn't want was coming. He opened the door, still looking down. 

"Please, both of you go inside." Wonshik rose from the swing and quickly shepherd Taekwoon inside. Another new man, presumably "Hyukie", was with the others now. Taekwoon looked back at Wonshik as he whispered. 

"What was that about?"

"Hakyeon is really old. I think you triggered a memory," Wonshik whispered in reply.

"Oh who's this? Did we get a new familiar?" Hyukie had turned around and spotted the two whispering in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"No!"

"You already marked him?!" Jaehwan cried, aghast. 

"I didn't do anything! Hakyeon Interrupted me before I even bit him." Wonshik's voice was high. He was getting defensive. Taekwoon didn't like the way the den was staring at him. They all looked expectant, appraising. In their defense though, Taekwoon did the same thing. Somehow they all applied to the cliche of beautiful eternal men. They were all different types of beauty, but Taekwoon felt he would do what any one of them would say. Having five vampires doting over you and telling you what to do… 

"If you didn't take so long you would have already." Hongbin insulted. Hakyeon came up behind the two. 

"You had his heart racing earlier. I don't know what you were waiting for." Wonshik back hugged Taekwoon and held him away from his master, pouting. This must be how a toy feels with greedy kids as owners. 

"His heart was racing because you scared the shit out of him! You have to be gentle." The other four guffawed at him. They teasingly cooed like little boys. 

"You have to be _ gentle _ . Shikkie's new boyfriend might get _ scared _," Hyukie said in exaggerated tone, laughing. Both vampire and human snack blushed at the mocking. 

"You don't scare me," Taekwoon defended, pouting. He was not going to let people tease him just because they were immortal and could probably drain every last drop of blood from his body if they so wished. The others all showed expressions of surprise, except Hakyeon. He smiled. 

"I like him already."

"Are you going soft?" Hyukie questioned with a disgusted expression. Hakyeon's smile fell. 

"Being intimidating isn't everything. You're all still so immature." 

"Am not!" They all retorted, proving Hakyeon's point. Taekwoon was pulled over to, presumably, the eldest vampire. Hakyeon looked him over in contemplation. 

"Blood type."

"O." 

"Age?" 

"Twenty-nine." Hakyeon hummed. None of the others made a comment, just watched this mock interrogation. Hakyeon was still holding Taekwoon's arm, but his grip was very loose. 

"Relationship?" Taekwoon averted his eyes.

"Single."

"Family?" Taekwoon paused, not really sure what Hakyeon wanted as an answer. 

"I have three sisters, and a nephew." 

"Oh! What's his name?" Jaehwan chirped. Hakyeon didn't seem perturbed by the interruption. 

"Minyul. He's five." Jaehwan squealed while the others cooed. Not the response you'd expect from a den of hungry vampires, but Taekwoon couldn't say he'd react any differently. He had the same response anytime he saw the little one. 

"You naturally start to love kids when you can't have them," Hakyeon explained in a whisper. Taekwoon never considered that. As vampires, they couldn't have their own children, and no adoption agency would ever give a monster a chance, especially if they lived in a den like this. It was a kind of sad reality that Taekwoon was lucky enough to never have to consider. 

"He's sweet. He loves to see me," he muttered to the group at large.

"I bet you're a great uncle too," Wonshik sighed with this blissful smile. Taekwoon shied away from the heart eyes. 

"Your family is fine with you doing this?" Hongbin questioned, gesturing to the living room. Taekwoon shrugged, taking a closer look at them all. 

"I'm a grown man. If they don't they'll just have to accept it."

  


"You won't hear us complaining," Wonshik muttered as he took Taekwoon's wrist. The human flushed as hot tongue trailed over his skin. 

"How long have you been doing this?" 

"A year…" Wonshik's fangs were out again. This time Taekwoon could see him though. Hands came to Taekwoon's waist to hold him up. This was a little too intimate. "Can we maybe- o-oh…" Taekwoon's request was cut short by fangs breaking the skin of his wrist. Hakyeon easily caught him, back hugging him as he tried to sink down. Wonshik eagerly sucked blood from the wound, gulping it down. They all silently watched. Taekwoon covered his face with his other sweater sleeve. Hakyeon hummed. 

"You enjoy it."

"No I don't!" 

"You melted into Yeonie as soon as Shik touched you," Hongbin chimed in. Whether he was trying to tease or criticize was unclear. Taekwoon shook his head, even though he knew how pitiful he looked with his eyes tightly shut, sweater paw covering his face, and weak in the two vampires' grip. Wonshik finally pulled away. In one smooth movement, he pulled Taekwoon's arm so that he was in his arms and not Hakyeon's. The human was too shaky to fight it. He just braced himself against the vampire's strong chest. 

"Thank you Taekwoon." 

"No- no problem," he forced out. Wonshik's hands were on his waist. Taekwoon thought they were lovely in his daze. He was easily lifted up and set on the couch where Jaehwan was. 

"You need to sit down for a minute. I'll get you water." Taekwoon nodded softly, letting Wonshik walk away from him. Jaehwan came close. He inspected Taekwoon's wrist curiously. 

"Are you one of those fang-bangers?" 

"Jaehwan!" Hongbin scolded. Taekwoon shrugged, swaying into Jaehwan. 

"Bites just feel good," he explained with a giggle. Jaehwan raised his brows before letting out his own amazed "ha." 

"This got really TMI," Sanghyuk chimed in, Hongbin agreeing with him. 

"Haky, let's keep him!" Jaehwan said as he looked to the master of the house. Hakyeon scowled, then looked to Taekwoon. The human just offered a drowsy smile. Hakyeon averted his eyes. 

"We're not discussing that." Wonshik returned with the drink. 

"Discuss what?" He asked as he squatted down, helping Taekwoon up to take a sip. Taekwoon obediently did so, taking the small sips Wonshik gave him. 

"Marking him as our familiar. I'm not doing it, and he's not even in the right mind to consent." 

"Does that mean I get five strong, sweet vampires taking care of me?" Taekwoon cooed. Hongbin sputtered while Jaehwan laughed and Hakyeon widened his eyes. 

"Taekwoon, that's a really big decision to make…" Wonshik muttered. Taekwoon pouted his lips, leaning on Jaehwan again and hugging his arm. 

"But I want it," he whined. Wonshik hadn't expected blood loss to do this much. Maybe he drank too much. 

"Sober up, then we'll talk." Taekwoon huffed and kicked at Wonshik's shin. The vampire yelped, making the others laugh. 

"I asked for _ what _?"

"You asked to be our familiar, and then called us sweet," Hakyeon reiterated. 

"And strong!" Sanghyuk chimed in. The group nodded as Taekwoon choked on his embarrassment. 

"Now that you've recovered, we're asking you again." Taekwoon rubbed his bitten wrist as he stared down at the table. 

"What would I even _ do _?" 

"Let us bite you," Hongbin replied simply. 

"Help us do things in the daytime." Taekwoon nodded softly. 

"So I'm, I'm what? Your mother? I feed you and run errands for you?" They all looked at each other before agreeing. 

"Yes, you could put it that way."

"It's not like we won't take care of you," Wonshik comforted. "You can get basically whatever you want in return for some blood and help." 

"Whatever I want?" Wonshik nodded innocently, not at all suspicious of the way Taekwoon was looking him over. 

"Say I asked for money for doing all this. How much would I get?" He directed his question at Hakyeon. He seemed like the best one to take serious business to. 

"However much you would need, within reason." 

"Ten grand a month." 

"What a sugar baby!" Sanghyuk was smacked for his comment. 

"And how do you feel about living here?" 

"Is this house even fit for human life?" Hakyeon smirked. Taekwoon stomped down the part of his brain that said he looked so handsome. 

"You are just like him. Yes, this house is fit for you. All we'd need to get is food." Taekwoon hummed, crossing his arms. 

"I'll need to think about it." 

"You know how to reach us." Hakyeon gestured to Wonshik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are you heathens, more vampires fawning over Taekwoon. I still havent said all the information possible for this so well see where we go from here.
> 
> Gigi enjoy your gift fjsjfsjggk

Taekwoon rose at a knock on his door. The black cat on the coffee table hopped off, lacing through Taekwoon's feet as he made it to the door. The cat was thin, sleek with green eyes. It sat once the human opened the door. 

Outside the door were five men, all smiling at Taekwoon. Taekwoon gulped seeing the dark biker jackets and long black overcoats. They all dressed so… goth. Not that it wasn't appreciated. Taekwoon actually had to stop himself from swooning. 

"Hi Taeky!" Wonshik chirped, looking oh so different in his black turtleneck and leather jacket. Taekwoon grunted as he was brought into a strong hug. 

"You can all come in," he mustered out as he was crushed. The den all moved into the house. It was odd having them in, seeing them outside of the dark and cozy farmhouse. They looked out of place in Taekwoon's living room. 

"Is your cat supposed to do that?" Sanghyuk questioned, pointing to the black feline who's whole body was puffed. It wasn't hissing, which was good. Its green eyes were darting between the vampires though, scared. 

"He's finicky," Taekwoon explained. Wonshik had let him go to investigate with him. Jaehwan sat down on his knees, cooing at the cat. 

"It's okay baby. We won't hurt you." He looked back with his eyes alight. "What's its name?" 

"Runge." Jaehean turned back to the cat, who seemed to be in some kind of trance. 

"Come here, Runge baby. It's okay." The cat slowly stepped forward before rubbing himself against Jaehwan's hands. 

"Abuse of power," Hongbin criticized. 

"It is not! I just want him to know we're safe," Jaehwan argued as he stroked Runge's black fur. 

"So Runge, as in the romantic painter?" Taekwoon raised his brows at Hakyeon over his cup of coffee. 

"You got the reference?" 

"Old man probably personally knew the guy," Sanghyuk teased with a grin, earning him a neck chop from the elder vampire. 

"Stop that." He turned back to Taekwoon. The group had all gathered around his couch, figuring out a plan while Taekwoon sipped his coffee. He had nearly offered some to the five before remembering it was useless gesture. "Yes, it's an uncommon name that was easy to recognize. Do you have some love for romanticism?" Taekwoon nodded softly. He ducked his head to avoid those eyes eating him up. Hakyeon's looks were always so intense. 

"Yes, it's a wonderful period…" Hakyeon smiled softly. 

"Yes, I preferred it to icy neoclassicism." 

"Can I just say this is the nerdiest yet most posh conversation I've ever heard?" Hongbin interrupted. He was sitting beside Taekwoon on the couch and looking at both men with a disgruntled expression. Wonshik and Jaehwan nodded. 

"I have no idea what we're talking about," Wonshik mumbled. Runge was resting on his lap and purring as Wonshik pet him. 

"Artsy stuff," Jaehwan supplied in a loud whisper. They were two halves of a full idiot. Taekwoon still hadn't decided if he found that endearing. 

After ten minutes of arguing, Taekwoon was now in the car with the five of them. He sat in one of the bucket seats, beside Hongbin. In the back, Jaehwan kept throwing questions at him, as fast as he could think of them.

"Do you have another job?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I'm a server."

"How long have you been there?"

"Three years."

"Do you have any friends there?"

"A few." 

"Have you ever dated a vampire?" That one earned him a scolding look through the rear view mirror. 

"Jaehwan, stay out of his sex life," Wonshik said. He was in the passenger seat up front with Hakyeon. Taekwoon answered regardless. 

"I haven't." 

"Slept with one?" Hongbin chimed in. That comedic smirk was on his face again. He was just trying to get him to squirm. Taekwoon focused his eyes solely out the window. 

"A few times.." Jaehwan cooed like a little boy who just heard his friend get called down to the principal's office. Sanghyuk mumbled out an "oh shit." "Didn't last though. I'm not the sleep around type and he wasn't committed."

"He cheated on you?" Sanghyuk mumbled. Taekwoon shook his head. 

"No, he just didn't want to get any closer. I was frustrated at the time but," Taekwoon shrugged, "What can you do?" There was a pause, before Jaehwan went back to the previous routine. 

"So does that mean you're like Shikkie? He has such a big heart he falls in love  _ super _ easy. I acted cute for him once and he was head over heels." They all laughed, even Taekwoon. Wonshik whined. 

"Baby, stop." Taekwoon had yet to hear that. Baby referring to Jaehwan. It was cute. Jaehwan huffed but shut up. Taekwoon easily imagined him crossing his arms and pouting. The car stopped. 

"Let's go," Hakyeon called as he stopped out of the car and into the lot. Everyone was quick to scramble out. Taekwoon's door was opened for him just as he was reaching for it. Hakyeon offered a polite smile.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Taekwoon questioned as they all stood on the trail. A park. The five had taken him to a park. It had a long paved walking trail that signs said was a mile long. In the front where they were was also exercise equipment, decently new. It was heavily populated by evergreens. 

"No, we're sneaking you put for a midnight walk," Hongbin replied, dripping with sarcasm. Taekwoon road his eyes. They all began to walk down the trail. Instead of staying on it, Hongbin and Wonshik walked in the grass so they could all be in a line. Taekwoon was between Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. He hugged onto his arms as the cool night breeze blew. 

"Do you take all your prey here?"

"Just the ones we like," Sanghyuk supplied with a nudge. 

"It's better than going to dinner. I don't think you all want us trying to feed you." Hakyeon spoke soft, looking ahead. And Wonshik said he didn't use his inside voice, liar. Taekwoon shrugged. 

"There's worse things you could do." 

"You're more of a baby than Jaehwan is," Hongbin insulted with a grimace. He was the one that had mostly consistently chided him for being a baby so far. 

"Mm, no. I don't think anyone could top that." The others laughed at Taekwoon, even Jaehwan. He obviously could take the teasing in stride. 

"You guys are quick to forget how nice it is to have someone feed you," Jaehwan said with a wagging finger at the four. At least Jaehwan understood. It was nice to have another person that didn't reek of dominance. 

"You're just spoiled," Wonshik teased, earning him a pout from his lover. Taekwoon stepped closer to Sanghyuk as Jaehwan hugged on to Wonshik's arm and worked his cuteness. 

"Nu-uh. Don't be so mean, Wonshikkie." Wonshik melted with a happy smile, eating up Jaehwan's cute act. He was so, so weak. 

"Hey are you cold?" Taekwoon jumped at an arm around him, grabbing his bicep. Sanghyuk was looking to him with concern as he side hugged him. Taekwoon had been rubbing his hands against his body underneath his folded arms. 

"It's fine." Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. Taekwoon stared as the vampire let go and then shrugged off his leather jacket. He flushed as it was placed on his shoulders, blanketing him. It was big, definitely a few sizes up than what Taekwoon normally got. The vampire pat his back. 

"Put it on. It's not going to bite." Taekwoon shot a weak glare before slipping his arms in. He had sweater paws from the large size. Sanghyuk looked much more boyish now that he was just in his brown hoodie. Not too young though, given his sharp features and the handsome way he slicked back his hair. Taekwoon was too easily charmed. He buried himself in the coat to stop his thoughts. 

"Well aren't you two cute?" Hongbin teased, looking Taekwoon over. Sanghyuk answered for the both of them with the rude gesture he sent the other. Hakyeon lightly smacked Sanghyuk's chest. Taekwoon felt a little shy being stared at and being cloaked in Sanghyuk's scent. It was sweet, jasmine cologne. Taekwoon found himself hoping it would stick to him. 

"So why did you start doing this?" Taekwoon was starting to notice the manner in which Hakyeon spoke. Very clear, very calculated, and able to immediately call attention. He had a leader's voice. Taekwoon wrapped the coat around him instead of zipping it. 

"Wanted more money. A work friend is a vampire, he pointed me in the direction of the app." Blood Brothers. It came out a few years back. A way for vampires to get real blood without having to leave the house, or at least without having to schmooze someone into offering their neck. 

"You like the material."

"The curses of capitalist society." Hakyeon hummed pleasantly. 

"You're very quick. Why are you here with us?" Taekwoon offered the slightest smirk. 

"Well, aren't you hungry?" The others ooed, looking to Hakyeon. The eldest raised his brows in surprise, but didn't say anything further. "You all offered, so I came along. If I'm going to have you be bleeding me dry I should know you."

They came to a playground and despite anything Taekwoon expected, they all went for it. He stood on the pavement with Hakyeon as these grown, immortal, blood-sucking monsters filled the playground like little kids. He turned to Hakyeon and found him smiling at all of them. He had a dreamy kind of expression. Taekwoon looked back at the clash of chains. 

"Taeky! Come swing!" Taekwoon crossed the wood chips, to where Jaehwan was violently shaking a swing. Hongbin was behind the one he was sitting in, obviously ready to push him along. Taekwoon hesitantly sat, pushing himself by his toes. 

"If you intend on pushing me, please watch your strength," Taekwoon muttered as soon as Hongbin came up behind him. The vampire laughed. He leaned down to be closer to Taekwoon's back. 

"Worried I'm going to push you off?" 

"Well-"

"Don't be. I'd get murdered in an instant." Taekwoon gulped, but Hongbin just began to softly push him along. Jaehwan was pushing himself along, pouting his lips.

"Don't be so mean to him, Binnie. He's supposed to start to like us!" 

"Wonshik did say you weren't "people" vampires." Both blinked at him before turning their attention to the vampire currently trying to cross the monkey bars despite being tall enough to touch the ground. 

"Wonshik!"

"It's true! Back me up, Hakyeon." He gestured to the eldest vampire. Hakyeon was sitting on a bench, watching all of them with legs crossed and hands held on his lap. An old man watching the children play. 

"Your people skills are all lacking.” The group whined at him, virtually proving that they were all children. Hakyeon didn’t seem phased. 

"I'm not a people human either," Taekwoon chimed in, watching his feet as he swung in the seat. 

"You sell your blood," Sanghyuk retorted. A very fair argument. 

"That doesn't require any people skills on my part. Just look pretty and have good health." There was an uncomfortable air that met that. They weren't as brutally honest as he was. Taekwoon knew himself, he knew the truth of his situation. He liked the attention so why shouldn’t make money off of it? “Even Wonshik fell into that behavior when we matched. It’s natural. You see a pretty pale twink you want to sink your teeth into and  _ then _ you learn his personality. I’m not insulted by it. I’d do the same thing.” 

“You were flirting behind my back?” Jaehwan pouted, leaning forward in his swing as he aimed the look right at Wonshik. The vampire froze dead in his tracks. 

“Baby, it wasn’t like that.”

“Will you two calm down? He was trying to get dinner not get laid.” Wonshik flushed at hongbin’s defense. 

“Yeah, that would have cost extra.” Taekwoon had never seen a joke fall so flat. Glares instantly fell on Sanghyuk, already silently scolding him for the joke. 

“Han Sanghyuk!” hakyeon barked, more offended than Taekwoon actually was. Taekwoon didn’t actually even care. He had made the same jokes himself before. They fell in line with the sugar baby teases, and the sub teases. It was all the same family of deprecating humor. 

“I wouldn’t go to that extent but, i wouldn’t look a gift course in the mouth either.” Once again, Taekwoon had floored the conversation. He had pulled them all to a standstill with his words. Hongbin grabbed the chains of the swing so Taekwoon would stop moving. 

“Huh?” taekwoon shrugged at Wonshik. 

“You’re a pretty vampire with a gentle heart. I wouldn’t say no.” Wonshik stammered, seemingly frozen in this stammering flustered state. Hongbin let out a huff of a laugh. 

“Wonshik can get some..” 

“I am right here!” Jaehwan cried, seemingly breaking the tension. 

“Oh like you wouldn’t share.” 

“He won’t share. He’s greedy,” Hakyeon teased with a smirk. Jaehwan let out an offended noise again. 

“Why are you all so mean to me?!”

"So how did you get to this point of den?" Taekwoon questioned, taking a sip from his coffee. He definitely wasn't sleeping tonight but he wasn't complaining. The group had immediately chose it spoil him leaving the park. The look on Batista's face was actually rather funny. This group of tall men in black all surrounding and buying for this scrawny man in a pale pink sweater. They forced him to get some food as well, made him grab some pastry to munch on. Now, they were walking down the city sidewalk. They stuck to the pattern from before, surrounding Taekwoon. Taekwoon's arm was looped around Hongbin's. 

"Well the walking relic over there started it." Hakyeon didn't address the insult. "He found me and we became instant friends. We'd hunt together, brood over the crushing weight of immortality, typical vampire stuff."

"Back in the day, they ran a regular den. Lots more people coming in and out. Me and Hongbin ended up there since our families weren't the happiest about monster sons. We stuck around after everyone left because Hakyeon and Sanghyuk kind of became our big brothers," Wonshik explained. His eyes sparkled retelling the story. He was so sweet. Hongbin didn't deny anything. 

"And then you bit Jaehwan?" Wonshik averted his eyes, grimacing. Hakyeon spoke for him.

"Something I thought I taught him not to do. He went out and came back with Jaehwan asleep in his arms. There's nothing you can do once the damage is done, but I still wasn't happy."

"He pretended I didn't exist for a week." Taekwoon covered his mouth as he snorted. This mature vampire? Using the silent treatment as punishment? The irony was rich. 

"That's all?" 

"That's all. You're the new development." 

"You said you've had other familiars." They must have forgotten because they lit up in realization. 

"You're right."

"I take it they don't stay long?" Taekwoon raised a brow. Sanghyuk spoke for them.

"No, they usually get tired of it and leave. We've had a bunch of familiars."

"I think we've built up a reputation," Hongbin joked, elbowing Taekwoon lightly. Taekwoon could see it. This boisterous bunch going through familiars like they were candy. Taekwoon nibbled on his pastry. 

"Well I don't like change, so if I can like all of you, I'm staying around." Jaehwan clapped, excited. He and Wonshik were behind the group, staggering so as to not take up the whole sidewalk. Wonshik cooed at him. 

"We'll be happy to have you then," Hakyeon finally chimed in again. 

"Finally warming up to him, Yeonie?" Jaehwan teased, poking Hakyeon's back. 

"I was never against him."

"You nearly made him faint because you were mad that he was in your house."

" _ Without my permission _ ," Hakyeon reminded for the umpteenth time. The others just rolled their eyes. "And I still don't want to bite him or make him our familiar. I'd just be happy to have him around." 

"Weak, weak! Boo," all four cried, earning a sour look from Hakyeon. 

"Not everyone can instantly fall head over heels for their prey," Taekwoon reminded the four, earning shocked looks and a laugh from Hakyeon. A real laugh. Taekwoon was reminded once again how handsome his smile was. 

"So what are you- what are you going to do?" Taekwoon couldn't focus on one face. They all had surrounded him on the couch, took away his ability to focus with their proximity. Hongbin was sucking on his wrist, stimulating the blood under Taekwoon's skin. Wonshik didn't mind his distance either. He was nuzzling into Taekwoon's neck happily. Taekwoon was smacked in the face by his cologne. Very strong, masculine, very befitting. Hakyeon was the one in the center, between Taekwoon's legs and eye level with him, face serious and imposing. His eyes were  _ indigo _ . They weren't joking when they said he was old. 

"We're going to bite you as hard as possible. That's how we mark you as our familiar." 

"As hard as you can?" Taekwoon questioned, trying so bad not to melt into the touch he was being given or give away how nervous he feels. Hakyeon nodded. No one moved without his permission. 

"Yes, it will hurt, and bruise, but it's only temporary. Are you okay with that?" Taekwoon gulped and nodded. They could all hear his heart racing under his ribs. Sanghyuk dropped a kiss on Taekwoon's left wrist before licking up it. 

"Best just to.. get it over with." Hakyeon nodded solemnly. He tilted the human's chin up, so his Adam's apple was exposed. Taekwoon naturally gulped at having him so close, all the cold hands on his body, hot breath against his skin. He had never stared at his popcorn ceiling so hard in his life

"Try not to scream," Hakyeon warned before biting down. 

Taekwoon wasn't prepared. He let out a loud gasp and whimper, tensing up under Hakyeon. The vampire didn't move at Taekwoon's shove. It felt like he was about to rip out his throat with his teeth. Jaehwan copied him, adding pain to pain. He bit down right underneath Taekwoon's ear. Taekwoon tried to clench his fists to keep it in, the scream, but that just seemed to be the sign for the two holding his wrists. They both bit down at the same time. Sanghyuk let out a pleased little noise as he did it. He had all five piercing him with jaws-of-life strong jaws and teeth. Eventually, the pain melted into into numb. Taekwoon didn't want to cry anymore, he wanted to melt into their arms. His eyes became droopy. Oh that vampire magic. That's what Taekwoon liked, the rush of endorphins after the bite. Once they started to pull blood, it felt  _ so _ good. Once you embrace your role, it was a feeling close to heaven. Taekwoon's mouth dropped open as he stared up at the ceiling. He hoped Hakyeon wouldn't notice anything out of sorts with the way he was on him.

"Taekwoon, Taekwoon are you still with us?" Taekwoon gulped, unable to look away from the popcorn ceiling. 

"Yeah… still breathing." Jaehwan helped his head up, holding it in gentle hands. Taekwoon blinked at the baby vampire like he was half awake. He was awfully cute and pretty. His hair was a pale blonde. His eyes were the brightest shade of red, like cartoon rubies. He was dressed a lot like Wonshik, turtleneck sweater and leather jacket. His sweater had white stripes running across it. He had stripped the jacket once they came inside, making a much cuter persona. His lips were a little flush. Taekwoon hummed as he leaned in. 

"What's that look for?" 

"You're very handsome, and cute, like a little brother.." Jaehwan glanced over at Hakyeon as Taekwoon leaned in closer. 

"Yeonie, I think you went a little too hard with the glamor." 

"He's just a little loopy this isn't-" Hakyeon cut himself short. Taekwoon was kissing one of his fledge. Full. On the mouth. While grabbing fistfuls of his sweater. Jaehwan seemed too shocked to resist or respond, as were the rest of the den. They just stared with wide eyes. Taekwoon pulled away with a breathe, hazy. Jaehwan blinked, absolutely speechless for once in his life. 

"Nice lips." Taekwoon turned to the other vampire on his side, Wonshik. He immediately caught on and moved back, flushed and afraid. Taekwoon pouted softly, pulling himself back up to sit properly after his failed attempt into leaning into Wonshik. Taekwoon tugged on Hakyeon's shirt, trying to suggest him forward. Hakyeon easily pulled the hands away. 

"That's enough for tonight." 

"But kisses…" Hongbin actually snorted. 

"Come on Yeonie. He just wants love." He snickered and kissed Taekwoon's cheek while Hakyeon glared at him. 

"Absolutely not." 

"You keep avoiding him. What did Taek do?" Sanghyuk asked, finishing in much too cutesy of a tone as he hugged Taekwoon's wrist. Hakyeon opened his mouth, closed, and then answered. 

"He did nothing wrong." He stood from the pile and they all watched him go to Runge, back to them as he pet the cat. The other four closed in, removing the space that was left for him. 

"We're sorry about him, Taek. Sometimes he's just like that." 

"We'll give you attention if you want." 

"We have to take care of our new blood bar."

"Mmm, yes," Taekeoon cooed, closing his eyes and fully expecting one of them to catch him as he melted. Wonshik's strong arms looped around his waist. He was quick to fall asleep with all the praise and kisses falling onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY INVOLVES BLOOD AND MINOR VIOLENCE AGAINST SANGHYUK its accidental but still, he does technically die. 
> 
> ChaHyuk backstory had to be entirely rewritten in the beginning because the first draft had dubcon elements that made me uncomfortable. This is a much better piece.

"Where's the coffee?" Taekwoon spoke with his head in the cabinet. It wasn't among the other shelf stable foods. Not beside the rice or canned veggies like always. The metal tin was missing entirely. Hongbin shrugged, sitting at the table and scrolling through his phone. 

"Hakyeon got rid of it." 

"What?" Taekwoon spun in place, looking incredulously at Hongbin. The vampire was nonchalant. 

"He cleaned out the kitchen with Sanghyuk the other night."

"Why?" Hongbin finally looked up at him, clearly not seeing why this was so distressing. 

"We drink your blood. If you're healthy, we're healthy. Hakyeon does it with all our familiars." Taekwoon scowled, now rifling through the cabinets with a sharper eye. The items had indeed changed. Nuts, beans, vegetables. The fridge was much of the same way. 

"You can't just put me on a diet without asking me! I feel like I'm cattle!" 

"I mean-"

"Shut up." Taekwoon pointed an accusing finger at Hongbin before stomping out. He was going to strangle the first vampire he saw. He was  _ seething _ . 

"You!" Wonshik froze where he stood, coming out of the room he and Jaehwan shared. His eyes were wide looking down at the fuming human. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Did you let them put me on some kind of lab rat diet?" Wonshik was the one closest to him, the nicest one arguably. Taekwoon could easily complain to him without fear of getting his throat ripped out. Wonshik averted his eyes. 

"Uh, yeah. Hakyeon does it with all the prey. I-"

"And no one thought to ask me how I feel?!" Jaehwan peeped out of the bedroom, a hand in Wonshik's and hugging onto his arm. 

"What's going on?" 

"Your flock here is treating me like their dairy cow!" 

"He's upset about the diet," Wonshok translated for Jaehwan, who nodded in understanding. 

“You don’t have to eat like that 24/7, Hakyeon just wants you to generally-”

“He is not my father!” Taekwoon stomped, truly a reincarnation of his childhood self. How did they not understand? Jaehwan was human only last year! “I’m talking to him,” he spat at the two, determined. He was tired and he just wanted his fucking coffee so he could wake up fully. The couple watched him stomp off to the eldest vampires’ bedroom. 

“If he dies, tell me so I can get a piece,” Hongbin called from the kitchen, laughing at Wonshik’s chiding call of his name. 

“You’re putting me on a diet?!” Both Hakyeon and Sanghyuk weren’t at all surprised by his entrance. Hakyeon was reading a book by the window. Sanghyuk was at his bed with glasses perched on his nose and laptop atop his thighs. They had two seperate beds, dresser between them. The drapes were drawn but Hakyeon still sat in the windows silhouette. He did not look at Taekwoon addressing him.

“Yes, what of it?” 

“You can’t just do that without my consent! Did you throw out all my food?”

“Gave it away, and it’s for the good of my den.” 

“It’s my body!” 

“Do not raise your voice at him,” Sanghyuk ordered, glaring over his laptop screen. His blue eyes shone. Taekwoon shifted away, not trusting that look. 

“I’m sorry he’s trying to make my choices for me, then makes the excuse it's for the den when he hasn't even  _ looked _ at me since you claimed me!" Hakyeon was frozen in his seat, not even pretending to read the book in his hands now. Sanghyuk was still glaring, albeit his eyes weren't glowing anymore. 

"I can make choices for my boys without having to participate. Your presence is more beneficial for them. I have made it clear I want no part from the beginning." He put a bookmark in the book and set it on his lap. He  _ still _ refused to let his eyes befall the pissed off human. 

"The point still stands you made the decision  _ for me _ . I dont give a rat's ass if you want to eat me or not." Sanghyuk moved to rise, and Hakyeon held up a hand, ordering to restrain himself. The younger vampire huffed but obeyed. 

"You wouldn't have done it had I not. You have an addiction to your coffee and I could taste it." 

"Is that what this is about?" 

"Partly." 

"I'm going and replacing what you threw out then. I'm going to the store tired, pissed off, and coffee deprived so if I eat someone myself, the blood is on your hands!" Taekwoon pointed another accusing finger before stomping back out of the room. He ignored the murmured comment he was sure he heard. Wonshik and Jaehwan quickly ducked back into their room at the sight of Taekwoon. They had been peeping around the corner at the dispute. 

When Taekwoon came back downstairs, Hongbin was on the couch, laying back as he played some game on his phone and paid Taekwoon no attention. 

"How'd it go, pouty?" 

"Don't you have super hearing?" Taekwoon spat, moving for the doorway. Hongbin barked a laugh. 

"And they call me a hot head. Good luck getting back on Hyuk's good side after you pissed off his daddy." Taekwoon squinted at the vampire, stuck in the middle of trying to get out the door. 

"What?" 

"Hakyeon made Sanghyuk. You piss Hakyeon off, Sanghyuk will want to rip your throat out. It's, like, vampire bylaws. You mess with someone's vamp daddy, they fuck up your shit." He paused his game and fully sat up, actually looking at Taekwoon when he spoke. "Sanghyuk has it really bad too. When we first joined the den, we couldn't even argue with Yeon without Hyuk in our face. No one messes with his daddy." Upstairs, a door swung open.

"He is not my daddy!" Sanghyuk shouted before slamming the door again. 

"He swears their relationship is purely platonic," Hongbin whispered, obviously skeptical, before picking his phone back up. 

"Great. Now two out of five hate me." He left the house in a huff. 

When Taekwoon back, all he found was Sanghyuk. Jaehwan, Hongbin, and Wonshik still did work. You know, the only three that liked Taekwoon. Jaehwan was still working at his job from when he was human, and Hongbin and Wonshik just liked to have a constant flow of money despite little need for it. Sanghyuk was in the arm chair, back on his laptop again. If they wouldn't have had such an ill start this morning, Taekwoon would have thought the image rather attractive. This big man sitting in the chair with his ankle crossed at his knee, glasses on his nose, stern concentrated expression, big hands moving across the keyboard. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Sanghyuk asked, dripping sarcasm. That answered the question of if he was still angry. 

"I'm sorry I made your master upset." Sanghyuk bristled immediately, looking up at him like he couldn't believe that he could say that to his face. 

"He's not- Hakyeon is not my  _ master _ ." Taekwoon moved to the kitchen with his bag, unloading what he bought. 

"I just know what Hongbin told me."

"He made me, that doesn't make him- we're not- he's-" 

"Calm down. I don't care. If he's your daddy, great. If he made you but now you're just great feathered friends, great. Just don't try to eat me every time I piss him off." 

"I wasn't going to  _ eat _ you." 

"You certainly looked like it. If you wanna kill me. Just do it fast so I don’t feel it." They fell back into silence. 

“It was like that, at first.” 

“What?”

“Me and Hakyeon. When I first met him we were,” he cleared his throat, "that passionate age.”

“How old are you again?”

“120, give or take.” Taekwoon nodded softly. That explained a lot. He gave Sanghyuk time to go on if he so chose. “That’s how he ended up making me a vampire. I was working for him and he made a move. He was such an,” he shuddered, ” _ untamed _ beast that he did it without even thinking of what he was doing in the midst of sex and passion.” Taekwoon blinked, processing. Sanghyuk’s voice sounded distinctly breathless. His eyes were unfocused as he looked back on the memory.

“For his friend, you really seem to be getting off on this memory.” Sanghyuk scowled at him, lips pouting. It was an odd mental exercise, trying to imagine Hakyeon not acting like he had a stick up his ass and Sanghyuk feeding his  _ needs _ . A Hakyeon so full of feeling that he latched onto Sanghyuk and changed him forever. 

“I don’t say it as though I’m jealous of my younger self. It has simply been a very long time since I have seen my friend so carnal.”

“Please don’t word it like that.” Sanghyuk cleared his throat. 

“Sorry.”

“So, Hakyeon railed you so hard you became a vampire and you didn’t permanently resent him for that?” Sanghyuk glared but the way he averted his eyes immediately after spoke of his embarrassment. 

“That is not how it works, but that’s not important. After I woke up changed, I was fine. I thought it was actually rather cool.” He laughed at himself. “I’d never die, I’d never get sick, I’d never have to go out and work for money for food again.”

“After that?”

“I received a letter from my family the next day. That’s when I realized the catch. I’d never die, but I’d have to watch everything I love disappear.” He tilted his head back, staring forlorn at the ceiling. “Hakyeon had taken away my freedom in a way. I was chained to him and this new life he gave me. I resented him for a long time. After a while though, I couldn't do it anymore. He was my only friend alive. You can’t hate your sire for long either. You naturally want to be close to him. You’re indebted to your sire as he is to love you as his fledge.”

* * *

"Sanghyuk." The man came to the master's side, standing behind him at the desk. 

"Yes?" 

"Would you assist me in my bedroom tonight?" Sanghyuk's heart nearly stopped beating. He had to control himself in order to not gasp. All the wait staff were familiar with the master's  _ habits _ . He was often entertaining guests in said room. Always he never saw them again and washed the linens after their visits. The maid spoke often of foreboding stains on both the master's clothes and bedspread. Sanghyuk's face felt hot at the invitation. 

"What for, sir?" 

"I require your assistance. Is there anything more to know?" Hakyeon looked up at him. Despite his agitated tone, he smiled up at the manservant. Sanghyuk made a fist behind his back to contain himself. He nodded. 

"No, sir. I shall be there." Hakyeon turned back to his work. 

"Good boy. That is all." Sanghyuk moved to take a seat before Hakyeon chimed in again. "Oh, would you chop some wood before then? For the fires?" Sanghyuk stood and nodded. 

"Yes sir, of course. May I do it now?" Hakyeon set down his pen and leaned into his arms on the desk, smiling at him. 

"Yes, go ahead, dear. Just return to me when you finish or after dinner, whichever may come first." Sanghyuk quickly stepped out, clearing his throat to dislodge the butterflies within him. He was surely reading too far into his master's request. 

Sanghyuk had changed into the clothes he wore for labor to chop the logs out back. Hakyeon's yard was expansive, leading into a deep forest with a pond. The maid had led him there one night, having him listen to the birds and the crickets and take in the peace of nature. The master was older than he appeared, so he gladly pursued the peaceful country. The chopping block was closer to the house, beside a large mound of logs ready to be cut. This was Sanghyuk's most common job, cutting the wood. It was improper to ask the maid, and Hakyeon was too affluent to have to busy himself with labor. Sanghyuk didn't mind terribly so. It was a way to vent frustrations and exercise. His arms had long since become strong from the swinging of the ax.

_ Come help me in my bedroom _ . It wasn't a subtle invitation. Even if Hakyeon's voice had no hint of a flirt, the suggestion was too hard to ignore. Sanghyuk had never helped him past curfew. Hakyeon was needy. He was painfully demanding, but he was not to the extent of which he needed Sanghyuk to bath him and undress him. It was a blessing really. Sanghyuk wouldn't have been able to survive if every night he was touching Hakyeon and seeing him lay bare. Have his body under his hands… feel his breathing… Sanghyuk missed the wood in his daydreaming.

Ethereal, rich, powerful Hakyeon. Hakyeon, who's movement swore always graceful and words always had a sensual lilt to them. Hakyeon, who often touched him in platonic conversation. Hakyeon, who brought men and women to his bedroom frequently. The staff didn't talk about outside of gossiping whispers, and the men they didn't speak of at all. If Hakyeon were to be caught for his philandering, he'd be arrested and they'd be out of a job. Whatever the master was doing, it worked. They'd never seen any of these people return. Not even a letter from a scorned lover, or one wanting to pursue further. It was as though any lover that came close to Hakyeon just ceased to exist. The life of a bachelor, bed mates in and out like a revolving door. It was disconcerting to Sanghyuk. Although, he was never the one to wear his needs on his sleeve or expose his specific desires. The male mystique took his breath away, but he did not have the same benefits of Hakyeon. He was not rich enough, not secluded enough, to be safe from law's watchful eyes. Showing his preferences would have dire consequences for him. 

But then, here, in this house, they were outside those eyes. No one had caught Hakyeon. Who's to say they'd catch Sanghyuk? Who to say he couldn't partake in a little brief indulgence..? Hakyeon was a star of Sanghyuk's fantasies. It was downright foolish to pass up a chance such as this. He wanted to be able to call Hakyeon sir under more explicit circumstances. The master of the house was a force of nature and he nearly blew through Sanghyuk everytime he was near. Surely it couldn't be that bad, holding to his promise. Sanghyuk wiped away his sweat, settling on going. He was going to see Hakyeon tonight. 

  
  


Sanghyuk moved down the hallway carrying a candle, trying not to let his hands shake and drop it or the wax onto the floor. His heart was in his stomach. The house was deathly silent, as it always was when the servants returned to their quarters. It was so much worse presently. Sanghyuk felt like a monster would jump out at any moment and give him heart failure. He made it to Hakyeon's door unscathed however. 

"Sir?" He called, knocking gently. 

"Come in, Sanghyuk." He took a breath to steel himself before opening the door and entering. 

The wood Sanghyuk had brought in was now burning in the fireplace, lighting and warming the room. Hakyeon was sitting on the floor beside it. He smiled up at Sanghyuk. The way his skin glowed in the fire light and eyes twinkled knocked out all that air Sanghyuk tried to gather. 

"Good evening, Sanghyuk."

"Good evening, sir. What did you need?" Hakyeon rose from the floor and approached. Sanghyuk's eyes naturally darted down to the master's hands. They were unbuttoning his white blouse. Sanghyuk folded his hands behind his back, focusing on Hakyeon's face. That didn't help. He had that playful expression on.

"Would you like to lie with me?" Sanghyuk stopped breathing.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like to accompany me to bed tonight, my dear?" 

"I- what are you saying, sir?" Sanghyuk's poor weak mind couldn't resist looking when the shirt fell to the ground. It was silent and yet for Sanghyuk it might as well have been a gunshot. Hakyeon was so thin and pretty. His arms and shoulders had clear muscle but the rest of him just seemed soft and smooth. He was beautiful. His skin enticing, his expression daunting, his hands going down to do the same to his pants. Sanghyuk panicked and grabbed his wrists in order to get him to stop. Hakyeon made no move to pull away. 

"I'd like to take you to bed, tussle amidst the sheets, tangle your yarn. Do you need a different metaphor?" Hakyeon was much too amused while Sanghyuk was busy going into shock. He had assumed this, and yet now that he found it truly to be the case, he was dying inside. Hakyeon broke his hand free and cupped Hyuk's face. "I'd like to push your face down into the bed and have you scream for me. Is that clear enough for you Sanghyuk?"

"This isn't  _ appropriate, _ sir." Hakyeon snorted.

"I don't give a damn about being appropriate. I want you in my bed if you'll allow it." Sanghyuk gaped for words like a fish. This was moving much too fast for him to keep up. Hakyeon dropped his trousers and immediately Sanghyuk shut his eyes. His master was entirely bare before him. 

"S-sir, this is too much." Strong hands lead him to sit on the armchair by the fire. 

"We’ll start simply then." 

Hakyeon's kiss was feather soft. It was love manifest, chaste and sweet. His cologne was lovely as well. It and the owner filled Sanghyuk's senses and had him leaning in to the master of the house. Sanghyuk held Hakyeon's face, pulling him in. Their tongues tangled and Sanghyuk couldn't help moaning into the sloppy kiss. His hands migrated, feeling Hakyeon's biceps. His skin was softer than anything Sanghyuk had ever felt. It seemed Hakyeon was all softness and gentle disposition. The kiss broke and Hakyeon came to sit on his servant's lap. Sanghyuk flushed looking and remembering that he was entirely naked. 

"How do you feel now, Sanghyuk?" Sanghyuk raised his hands but didn't actually touch the master of the house. 

"May I..?" Hakyeon moved Sanghyuk's hands for him. 

"Of course, my dear." Sanghyuk ran his fingers over the master. He felt cold. The only hair he had was a faint happy trail that lead downward to- 

Sanghyuk looked back up, focusing his eyes on Hakyeon's upper body. He had a nice long neck. It was thin. An invasive thought told Sanghyuk to wrap his hand around it. He instead pinched the master's nipple, pulling it slightly. Hakyeon let out a sigh, eyes closed. His hand was on Sanghyuk's nape, holding it to stay upright. 

"That's good?"

"Very good, my dear. Don't tell me you've never done this." Sanghyuk averted his eyes back to Hakyeon's chest. 

"I never had the chance…"

"You should have said something! I'll have to do something else if you've never been in this position!" 

"I apologize," Sanghyuk mumbled into the master's skin. He was kissing it, sucking lightly on certain sections. 

"It's quite alright my dear. I just had a passionate exchange in mind. One has to be gentle on the first time between men however. Nothing I can't readjust for, my dear." Hakyeon's hands were in Sanghyuk's hair and it was categorically divine. Sanghyuk sucked on the elder's neck to leave a bruise, making Hakyeon twist and whimper. Pulling away proved Sanghyuk's simple foreplay to be working. He put his hand to Hakyeon's hardening cock, making him cover his mouth to contain a moan. 

"What did you plan on doing?" Sanghyuk questioned innocently. He was transfixed on Hakyeon's writhing. 

"I wanted- I wanted to have you underneath me. I wanted my strong beautiful boy teary and begging for me to fuck him harder." Sanghyuk flushed at the idea. He had never considered being in that position. Or rather, he never saw himself so  _ weak _ in that position. Hakyeon was solid in Sanghyuk's grasp now. A few lowly drops leaking out onto Sanghyuk's hand. Sanghyuk's pants were beginning to chafe him with all of Hakyeon's bucking. 

"What do you want now..?" He dared to look back up at Hakyeon again. He smiled. 

"I want to bounce on your cock until my legs become jelly." 

Hakyeon had moved to the bed. It was probably the least expected positioning but that wasn't the focus. The focus was why Hakyeon moved over in the first place. He was on his back, legs spread for Sanghyuk. He was slicked with oil and stretching himself, certainly making a show for Sanghyuk in the process. The manservant didn't know what to do, lost in watching Hakyeon. His back was arched. He seemed to be straining his arm. He was slick all over. He made plenty of noise for Sanghyuk too, gasping and moaning and whimpering as more and more fingers were added. Sanghyuk finally threw off his shirt, too hot with arousal and the fire still going. He had yet to take of the trousers. 

"Oh sweet Hyukie," Hakyeon sighed. His eyes were closed and he seemed so at peace. Sanghyuk reached out and caressed his leg that hung off the bed. 

"It feels nice?" 

"You would feel better." Sanghyuk blinked as his master slipped off the bed. He came over with unexpected grace, and tugged off Sanghyuk's pants with much less of that grace. He cooed. 

"Big boy all around. How delightful." Sanghyuk went red at the smile he was given along with the praise. Hakyeon pulled Sanghyuk's pants off completely, tossing them. "Now I want you to move forward so I have room." Sanghyuk sat nearly on the edge of the seat, and Hakyeon planted his knees on either side of his lap. "Now be a good boy and keep your eyes on me." Sanghyuk obediently held eye contact and Hakyeon began to sink. His lips parted at the foreign feeling, no word or sound being able to communicate the feeling at the moment. Hakyeon just played with his hair. "Good boy. V-very good boy." A moan finally found a way out of Sanghyuk's throat as Hakyeon sank down to a full seat in his lap. Sanghyuk was in his master, caught in heat and pressure. His nails dug crescents in Hakyeon's hips. 

"S-sir." 

"Oh I love when you call me that." Hakyeon rested their foreheads against one another and raised up slowly. They were both acclimating. Hakyeon's hands were so cold on Sanghyuk's shoulders. 

It didn't take long for Hakyeon to begin rushing into more intense motions. He bounced energetically, letting Sanghyuk moan and buck up into him whenever he liked. The master was gripping the back of the chair. His thighs never seemed to tire despite the exercise. Everytime he went in to kiss Sanghyuk, the younger swore he saw navy in the master's black eyes. It was gone and forgotten after the embrace however. Hakyeon tipped his head back, a beautiful erotic display. 

"Such a good boy, _big_ _boy_." Sanghyuk leaned in, trying to bite onto something. 

"I'm good?" 

"Perfect," Hakyeon crooned. He looked back at Sanghyuk, slight smile to his lips. Sanghyuk pulled him in by the nape for another kiss. Hakyeon reciprocated. 

Sanghyuk’s head was pulled to the side by his hair, neck exposed. He didn’t complain about the lips on his neck, the tongue lapping at the muscle. He encouraged Hakyeon, giving him little noises to show his contentment. Those quickly changed to a gasp at a sharp sensation. It was like he’d been stabbed. He tried to push Hakyeon away, but he was impossibly solid. Whatever it was that stabbed him had been pulled out and Hakyeon returned to sucking Sanghyuk’s neck. It hurt now though, the attention right on the wound. He felt something warm run down his chest and he was scared to find out if it was blood or spit. Hakyeon bit down and the pain increased ten fold. Now, Sanghyuk was putting all his strength into ripping Hakyeon off. He didn't budge. 

"Sir- Sir that  _ hurts _ !" He didn't relent. If anything, he made it worse. He pressed against Sanghyuk, hand in his hair and nails in his back. Was he  _ gulping _ ? Sanghyuk could distinctly hear him swallowing like he was drinking down water. The manservant suddenly felt dizzy, vision blurring. He weakly pawed at his master. "Sir, what's… going on?" Hakyeon finally pulled away from Sanghyuk's neck. He swore he could see blood on his chin before everything went dark. 

Sanghyuk groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes. He felt like shit. His whole body ached, especially his shoulder. Opening his eyes though, everything seemed so sharp. Colors popped. The blankets under his hands felt so soft and silky that it nearly overstimulated him. 

“Thank the lord, you’re awake.” Sanghyuk jerked up at the sound of Hakyeon’s voice. He was dressed again, wrapped in a dressing robe and sitting on the edge of the bed. He definitely looked sharper. His skin seemed healthy, bags under his eyes gone and twinkle to his eyes returned. He definitely looked gussied up despite being barely any more dressed than before. Sanghyuk sat up, propped up by his arms. Hakyeon hadn't redressed him, but he was respectfully covered by the blanket, 

“What happened?” Hakyeon looked away, ducking his head. 

“I made a mistake, lost control.” Sanghyuk touched his neck, finding a thick bandage covering it. 

“Did you bite me?”

“Much more than that. I’m so sorry Sanghyuk.” The master of the house looked up and Sanghyuk actively scurried back. 

His eyes were blue. Not just blue in the human sense. No, his eyes glowed like two sapphires caught in the sunlight. When he spoke, Sanghyuk could see the tips of fangs just beneath his top lip. The front of his robe was covered in blood. “I didn’t mean to do it. I only wanted a taste and then I got carried away. I couldn’t just let you die, so I changed you.”

“What  _ are _ you?” 

“A vampire, and so are y-”

“A what?” Sanghyuk felt like his head was spinning again. What in the world was he talking about?

“A vampire. Surely you’ve heard of that Dracula book by now? I need blood to survive, Sanghyuk.” Sanghyuk scowled. 

“You were going to eat me?!”

“No! No, that wasn’t my plan at all! I genuinely wanted your company. I just- your heart was racing, and I haven't eaten in so long.” He averted his eyes, sounding breathless. 

“So you cut me open and drank my blood?” Hakyeon shamefully nodded. His eyes weren’t sapphire anymore. Sanghyuk looked up at the canopy of the bed in disbelief. 

“My master is a monster. What a cruel irony.” 

“I wouldn’t speak so cruelly...” Hakyeon rose from the bed and brought over a black pot. Sanghyuk noticed the blood absolutely pooling in front of the fireplace. 

“This was the only way I could keep you from dying.” Hakyeon showed him the pot, which was filled with water. His reflection made his jaw go slack. His eyes were red, bright crimson. He had the fangs too. He lifted his lip to see them. Long, sharp teeth that were indisputably real. His skin was pale and lifeless, not like Hakyeon’s glowing appearance. He looked like a walking corpse. 

“I’m dead..?”

“Undead, my dear. I drained you and then anything left you bled out on my floor. I brought you back with my own flesh and blood.”

“That’s all? You simply fed me your blood and resurrected me?” Hakyeon nodded, returning the pot to its basin. 

“A vampire’s blood is a powerful thing, especially when you’re dying. Mine took over yours, and you were reborn as one of mine.” Sanghyuk continued to feel at his fangs. He pricked his finger on one, easily drawing blood.

“I have to drink blood now? Eat people?” 

“A small price for immortality, safety from illness, and eternal youth,” Hakyeon quipped, returning. He pet Sanghyuk’s head; the manservant was inclined to lean into him. 

"All of that?" Hakyeon smiled. 

"All of that, my dear. And unlike me, you shall have company. You will have me as your loyal sire." Sanghyuk could feel his fangs retract, recede to his gums. He reached out to Hakyeon's dressing robe. 

"Was I... embarrassing in my death?" Hakyeon looked down to his bloody gown. He smiled as though a mother to Sanghyuk.

"No, my dear. I pulled away and you merely fell to the floor. You did nothing more than bleed out on my rug." Sanghyuk turned his head to the rug stained red. Red as Sanghyuk's new eyes. 

"How will we explain?" 

"To Sungmin? She already knows well the messes I make." Sanghyuk whipped his head up to his maker. 

"What?"

"She is like us. She was the one who helped me dispose of bodies. We ate them together." Sanghyuk dropped his jaw. This sweet, timid maid? A murderer? Sanghyuk's world had been flipped upside down. Hakyeon held Sanghyuk's head to his chest, petting him as he stared at his blood. 

* * *

"And so here they are," Sanghyuk uttered as he stared out the curtains. Wonshik's expensive car had pulled up to the driveway. Fireflies were flying about the yard. Taekwoon blinked, processing the story. Sanghyuk had paced for much of it, moving about the living room as he unraveled the tale. 

"That doesn't sound anything like Hakyeon." 

"He was a much different man then," Sanghyuk put bluntly. Taekwoon scowled at the floor in thought before looking up at the vampire. 

"What happened?"

"To Hakyeon?"

"Yeah. Why is he such a dick now?" Sanghyuk glared at the insult. 

"I shouldn't be the one to tell such stories." 

"So you know what happened?" Sanghyuk sighed. 

"Yes. Long before me, he-" 

"Hey! He didn't eat Taeky!" The three youngest vampires piled into the house. Jaehwan taking Taekwoon into a bone crushing hug. Sanghyuk moved out of the room. Slick bastard… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter kinda bad? Yeah. Do I really need to actually address Hongbin as a character? Yes. Did I give you more slut Taekwoon though? Yes. Count your blessings. 
> 
> As always, thank you to chelsea being my beta and we all hope gigi still likes this story gksgk

Taekwoon didn't make it to the kitchen before he was pounced upon.

"What happened to you?" Sanghyuk questioned with a grimace. His eyes roamed over Taekwoon. The human ignored him and turned to make his coffee. 

"What does it look like?" Sanghyuk was behind him quickly, appraising him. Having any of the vampires behind him made him nervous, even though all of them had an ask first basis. Taekwoon instinctively covered his bruised neck, flushing. 

"Who?" He asked simply, pulling the hand away. Another silently shuffled in. 

"Sanghyuk, what's going on?" Hakyeon remained in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at the two. Hongbin was notably missing, the dickhead. 

"Someone got handsy." Taekwoon whined being turned around to face the lord of the house. Hakyeon stared, soulless. He looked almost like he was about to be sick, or cry. Taekwoon shoved Sanghyuk's hand off his arm, turning back.

"I see." 

"Good- hey Yeonie, what's up?" Jaehwan entered the kitchen, just to nearly be run over by the lord of the house. He called after him, but the eldest was quickly up the stairs. "What's going on with that?"

"I should go talk to him." Sanghyuk left both of them in the kitchen, following after his creator. Taekwoon just glared down at his mug as he poured coffee. Jaehwan stared at where the two left before shrugging it off. He came to be behind Taekwoon, back hugging onto him. This wasn't new for the littlest vampire. 

"Taeky," he cooed, "may I pwease have a bite?" He rested his head in the crook of Taekwoon's neck, eyes closed. 

"Not much." Jaehwan beamed. He pulled away to bite into the human, but then paused. 

"You picked Binnie first?" Taekwoon pulled away.

"How did you get that faster than the old bats?" 

"Well, you said Hyogi and Hakyeon dont like you, and I was with Shikkie all night…" Taekwoon rubbed his temples. 

"Just bite me already."

"Okay!" 

It was nice to have someone as obtuse and obedient as Jaehwan. If Taekwoon said he wanted space, he got it. If said only a little blood, Jaehwan would only take a light drink. It wasn't that the others weren't respectful. They all adored him, well, maybe not all but- the ones who bit him regularly were sweet. It was just that Jaehwan was different. It was like he enjoyed feeding into Taekwoon's requests. He took a childish glee in being perfect. His fangs felt like they barely broke skin before they retreated again. He ran his tongue over his pretty, thick lips. 

"So what happened?" 

"He got horny after I drank his blood, what else?" Hongbin answered for Taekwoon. The human immediately turned to look at him. He looked just as smug and satisfied as before. With what happened between them, Taekwoon found it a great loss now that Hongbin should always wear baggy clothes. He was built like a fucking roman statue. 

"And you just went for it?" Jaehwan sounded more intrigued than revolted. His head even tipped to the side curiously. Hongbin came over, effectively caging Taekwoon into the counter between the two vampires. 

"Well I asked first, didn't I Taekwoon? I thought I treated you very nice." Taekwoon tried to shove the vampire, to no effect. Hongbin just laughed. 

"Treated you nice sounds kind of generous considering this." Jaehwan gestured to Taekwoon's neck. "It looks like you tried to choke him out." Hongbin only laughed more while Taekwoon felt red up to his ears. Hongbin didn't, but Taekwoon was just drooling imagining it.

"Only if he would have asked." 

"I'm going to go ask if Wonshik can kill me." Taekwoon worked his way free from the two with his coffee mug in hand. Wonshik wouldn't talk about him like he wasn't there. Wonshik was _ nice _. 

"Oh hey, Taek! You want to run to town with me real quick?" The two met at the stairs. He was in that awful sleeveless top again. The one with no sides that put his strong arms and sides on display. 

"Sure, just let me change.." Taekwoon moved quickly past Wonshik, hoping to avoid the inevitable conversation about Hongbin's lovebites. Wonshik just continued on into the yard, to his car. 

"Don't you think it's a little cold for that?"

"You forget that it's the middle of summer," Taekwoon shot back as he did the seat belt. His shirt had a turtleneck, but no sleeves. It was too prim and proper for a meer trip into town, but he wanted to avoid a repeat of this morning. He was lucky he wasn't Hongbin, who likely had huge bite marks on his shoulders and claw trails down his back. Wonshik held up his hands, surrendering to Taekwoon's attitude. 

"Forgive me." 

"Sorry." Wonshik pulled out of the driveway and they were off. It was about an hour to and from the house to town, and Taekwoon wasn't really sure what they were even going for. It got him out of that den and that's all that mattered. 

"You know what happened with Hakyeon? I was getting ready and I heard him stomp off to his room before Sanghyuk went after him. I haven't seen him like that since Jaehwan." Taekwoon looked curiously at Wonshik, staring at his side profile as he drove. He had such a sharp, pretty face. 

"He got mad at me, as per usual." Wonshik reached across and pat Taekwoon's shoulder.

"He'll come around, I swear. You just have to give him time." Taekwoon crossed his arms and looked back out the window. Endless fields. Nothing but crops and darkness.

"How did you and Jaehwan get together?"

"Hm? I meant him 'on the hunt,' so to say. He was really sweet and cute, he kept flirting until he won me over." 

"He had to win you over?" 

"Yeah. I mean, it's not that I'm against dating humans or anything. It's just kind of weird. And you never know if it's just because of you or they have a monster fetish or-" 

"I didn't mean like that. I meant Jaehwan, the one who acts five years old and is always clinging onto you for attention or pouting, had to win _ you _ over. Not the other way around?" Wonshik gave Taekwoon a side eye but nodded. 

"Yeah. He's not like that all the time, especially with me. He has a mature cool side too, Taekwoon. You're not the only one." The human squirmed away at the poke to his side. 

"The last thing I would call Jaehwan is mature and cool." 

"Mean! Jaehwan can be really mature and suave when he wants to be. When he got me to change him that's all he was. He hung off of me and kept touching, cooing about how he wanted to be my fledge. How could I not say yes to that?" 

"Oh my god, you bottom." Wonshik made an indignant squak. 

"It's not like that!" 

"That's what it sounds like."

"Jaehwan really is different when you get him alone. Yeah he's needy and he still pouts and stuff, but he's also more.. persuasive? I suppose? When Jaehwan wants something Jaehwan gets something." Taekwoon nodded and looked back out the window. Silence filled the car again, but Taekwoon felt a twinge of lingering discomfort in it, as though something had been left unsaid. He worried his lip before sighing once the silence stretched to long. 

"I had sex with Hongbin." 

"Woah, what?" Wonshik's head whipped around to look at him so fast Taekwoon was worried he had become an owl. Taekwoon pulled down the collar of his shirt. 

"That's what all the commotion was about downstairs. Sanghyuk saw, then Hakyeon saw and pitched a fit. I ran away from talking to Hongbin and your boyfriend." Wonshik mouthed "wow" as he stared out at the dark road. 

"So what happened? Like, was Hongbin in one of his moods? How does one even win over a Hongbin?"

"Try being human and sensitive. I don't know. I just know I shouldn't have if he was going to be this smug." Wonshik snorted. 

"You should expect that from him. He considers everything a competition, or a conquest. If he wins, you _ know _ he won."

"That really makes me feel nice," Taekwoon deadpanned. Wonshik panicked. 

"I didn't mean it like that! I was saying it for Hongbin. I don't think of you like that, vampire's honor." 

"I didn't take you for a boy scout." 

"You'd be surprised."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him.." They were in the suburbs by now. A few houses passing out the window every once and awhile now. Wonshik shifted. 

"If you want to get out of the house for a while you could always come with me and Jaehwan. We were going to go out on a hunt tonight." 

"What does a hunt actually entail?" 

"We just go out to some bar or something and prey on humans, real basic stuff. You should get out of the house more anyway. All the tension around you has been building up." Taekwoon tapped his fingers against his arm. 

"Maybe." 

"You can stay with me and Jae all night if you want, or not at all. You need a chance to loosen up a little." 

"You sound like my sister."

"Oh hush. Come on, it'll be fun!" 

Taekwoon didn't change for the occasion, and neither did Wonshik. When they came to get Jaehwan though, he most certainly had gotten ready for the occasion. His sweater is cute and sweet, but his shorts were so high that the bottom of his cheeks actually were visible. He wore fishnets, and very obnoxious black platforms. It was all in the groups shared monochromatic greyscale color scheme. 

"I'm so happy you're coming with, Taeky!" Taekwoon was moved to the backseat now. It was hard to miss Wonshik's big hand on Jaehwan's thigh, fingertips peeking from just beneath the nets. 

"Your maker is persuasive." Wonshik spouted gibberish while Jaehwan snorted. The creation of a vampire was something that had glued itself to the inside of Taekwoon's brain. Wonshik and Hakyeon seemed worlds apart from one another. Hakyeon took where Wonshik gave. Sanghyuk was an accident, Jaehwan was premeditated. With how they acted, it was odd to think Sanghyuk was the one who didn't want to be changed, not the other way around. Jaehwan just seemed so.. slight, innocent. Why would he want to be an immortal, bloodsucking, barely human creature?

"I don't call him 'maker'. Shikkie is my hubby, nothing more." Jaehwan bubbled with such affection Taekwoon nearly gagged. Maybe there was a reason him and Hongbin got along. 

"Can I ask you something, Jaehwan?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you want to become a vampire?" Jaehwan looked out the window, intertwining his and Wonshik's fingers atop his thigh. 

"I wanted to be with him forever." 

"That's it?"

"That's it." Taekwoon sat back in his seat. How could that be it? You didn't change for something that simple. That sounded ludicrous! This was a monumental life decision. "What did you expect? I loved Shik the first moment I saw him. I never wanted to leave his side, and I didnt want to die someday and leave him all alone. He made me his fledge and that was it. Now we're close as can be." Wonshik cooed, leaning over for barely a second to give him a peck before looking back to the road. "Why do you ask?"

"Ever since Sanghyuk told me his story, I've been thinking about it." Jaehwan whipped around.

"You want to be a vampire?"

"No! No. It just baffles me that Sanghyuk was the one that has the stereotypical 'attacked by a monster' story where you were the one to ask. It just doesn't... fit with my mental image of you two."

"Hakyeon isn't a monster."

"Yeah, it was just an accident. He's truly a good man." Taekwoon crossed his arms and sunk down in his seat. He looked out the window. 

"I wouldn't know."

"He doesn't mean to be so.. mean, Taekwoon. He has a reason he's so icy." 

"And yet no one will tell me what it is. I have no idea what disturbs him about me and no one will say." Jaehwan and Wonshik silently exchanged a look. Neither answered. 

"It's not our place to say."

"Then make him tell me himself. I'm not going to hang around him when he treats me like I have the plague. Why should I be gentle and docile when he won't even look me in the eye?" 

* * *

Jaehwan handed Taekwoon his drink before sliding into the booth. 

“See, isn’t this nice? I bet you already feel better.” Jaehwan’s eyes began to shine red as he swirled his Faux. 

“How did you get drinks so fast?” Taekwoon stared down at his tequila sunrise. The orange scent was an assault on his senses. 

“We’re regulars. He knows our order.” Wonshik’s eyes were alight as well. Taekwoon got chills when they both looked to him. Glowing maroon and a hypnotizing green-blue. Taekwoon took a fortifying sip of his drink. 

“So how does this work. Do you two just snatch someone off the dance floor?” Jaehwan scoffed. 

“Of course not. It takes more finesse than that. You have to play _ the lover card _.” Just like that he was off, gone from the table to go after some prey. Wonshik seemed a little bashful in his explanation. 

“He has a lot of fun doing this, forgive him.” Wonshik stood, going after his mate. They just left Taekwoon behind at the table. 

The club was more gothic than Taekwoon expected. He felt like he had somehow crawled his way back to a 2010 Hot Topic. The club was dark, but what club wasn’t. Everything was black, ash, or a deep velvety purple. The music was still dance worthy, but it wasn’t incessant EDM. Thusly, the crowd was much more languid, much more personal. Taekwoon was glad he didn’t follow. It would have made his skin crawl with all those strangers’ hands on him. Wonshik and Jaehwan were pretty easy to keep track of, if not only for their height. Jaehwan’s curls stuck out, as did Wonshik’s white muscle shirt. Taekwoon curled into himself and resolutely watched them.

“Hey there, lonely.” Taekwoon jumped and looked up to whoever was speaking just behind him. He was tall, dark, and lanky, with a very handsome face. His smile took up a good portion of it. “You get ditched?”

“In a way.. They went to find a bite to eat.” The stranger barked a laugh. 

“Cute pun, and it happens. They’ll be back shortly.”

“You know them?”

“Yeah, I bartend. I just clocked off.” 

“Oh..” He extended a hand for Taekwoon to shake. 

“Jongin. Are you the new familiar Wonshik mentioned?” Taekwoon lit up in realization. 

"Oh, yeah! He's talked about me..?" Jongin pulled out a chair and sat. He was slack in his seat, one leg crossed over the knee and arms crossed. Very relaxed and handsome.

"Yeah, of course! He loves humans and he's been really excited about you." Taekwoon felt a little flush, ducking his head. He.. he wasn't expecting that. He assumed Wonshik was the most biased towards him but for it to be confirmed. "I heard about it as soon as you all talked about staying with them. He spammed me when I was on break." 

"Was he like that with all the familiars?"

"There's only been ten that I'm aware of, but he seemed exceptionally excited about you." 

"Really?" Taekwoon couldn't help the breathiness of his voice. He leaned into Jongin. Jongin smiled at him. 

"He hasn't said anything?"

"Not at all. I mean he's sweet but.." Jongin raised a brow.

"But?"

"He hasn't said anything. Him and Jaehwan are the sweetest ones to me. The others are all…" Taekwoon rubbed his neck, "temperamental." 

"They're mean to you?"

"I mean, not outright. Hakyeon hates my guts and pretends I don't exist. Sanghyuk doesn't like me because his master of a maker doesn't like me. Hongbin is… odd." Jongin made a face, humming softly. 

"I wouldn't expect that of them. Shik said they all, like, love you over there." Taekwoon scoffed. Optimist Wonshik. Saying they loved him was a generous way to put it. 

"The others tolerate me. I'm just dinner." 

"Don't talk like that. I'm sure you're more than just a quick meal." Taekwoon sighed and took a sip of his drink. This was getting him nowhere.

"Are you a vampire, Jongin?" He sat up properly. 

"Me? Yeah. That's how me and Shik know each other. Why do you ask?"

"Say you got close to a human, are you bound to them like a mate or something?" 

"Absolutely not. It's not like we're werewolves or something. It depends on the vampire just like with humans." Jongin shifted forward, smile a bit devious. 

"Did you get a little too close to one of them?" Taekwoon bristled. 

"Taeky!" With all the force of an adorable hurricane, Jaehwan clung onto Taekwoon unexpectedly. The vampire had found a way into his lap, hugging onto him and rubbing his cheek against Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon sputtered over Jongin's laughter. 

"What-what are you doing?"

"I missed you!" He pulled back and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Me and Wonshik had a lovely meal but you didn't come with." 

"I honestly don't want to know what you do with your prey." Jongin barked a laugh. 

"Smart choice." Wonshik emerged from the crowd, and stood behind Jongin. 

"Baby, get off Taekwoon." Jaehwan refused. He held Taekwoon's face in both hands, and stared down at him intently. 

"But he looks so pretty, Wonshik. And he smells even better than the one we found." Taekwoon tried to squirm, but Jaehwan's eyes changed to red. Taekwoon gaped at him, entirely tongue tied. 

"The human we found was particularly drunk. The effect kind of passed on," Wonshik explained. It sounded like he was trying to speak to Taekwoon through water though. Those shiny eyes… Jaehwan had such nice long lashes too, and enticing lips. His hands were cold but his skin looked so… perfect. He looked like a marble statue given life. Taekwoon felt an urge to touch, or be touched.

"You're so pretty, Taeky." Taekwoon gulped. 

"You.. Wonshik."

"I want you too." 

"Jaehwan, that's enough," Wonshik interrupted. Taekwoon heard rather than saw Jongin awkwardly excuse himself and escape the scene. Jaehwan licking over his lips and fangs took up all of Taekwoon's mental processing. 

"Do you want me too, Taeky?" Taekwoon's mouth was dry as his jaw dropped. 

"But- but Wonshik…" Jaehwan finally broke the intense eye contact to look over at his maker. Taekwoon's mind suddenly felt a lot more clear.

"Shikkie-"

"No. He's already had long enough of a night. Plus, you and Bin have already fed off of him today."

"Is big boy scared?" Wonshik's demeanor changed. The pet name seemed to wash over him like a bucket of water. His shoulders sank and he averted his eyes. 

"Don't say that in front of everybody…"

"You're boyfriend is trying to eat me and that's your concern?" Taekwoon's brain cells had returned to him. Wonshik didn't even bat an eye at the crack though. 

"I'm no one to stop him if he wants." 

"But- he's your- you-!" Jaehwan focused back on Taekwoon. He leaned against him in a way that was too intimate for comfort. 

"We share prey, why not share everything?"

"You're practically married though." 

"And? Don't you like sharing, Shikkie?"

"Yes, baby." Jaehwan started tugging at Taekwoon's turtleneck. 

"Now come on. Let me eat you up!" Jaehwan's incessant bouncing was doing nothing to help Taekwoon's current thoughts. Taekwoon went red. "Don't you like vampires, Taeky? Don't you like me?" The bouncing changed to rolling his hips. Now it was just downright indecent, what Jaehwan was doing in public. 

"Yes, yes I like you Jaehwan, but you can't just- you can't do _ this _ in public." Taekwoon gestured to his lap full of new vampire. In a flash, Jaehwan was up and dragging Taekwoon out of his seat. 

"Let's go then! Come on, Shikkie!" 

Taekwoon's mind felt empty with Jaehwan stealing kisses. He was sloppy and overzealous, and his kisses tasted distinctly of blood. The car hadn't even started before Jaehwan pounced. Taekwoon was caught between him and the back seat. Wonshik took all the time in the world to get into the driver's seat. He looked back at them for some time, just watching his boyfriend suck face with the help. 

"Baby, seatbelts." Taekwoon could barely catch his breath when Jaehwan pulled away.

His belt had to be put on for him because Jaehwan seemed to have this ability to consume any capacity to produce rational thought. 

"Your heart beats so loud, and you have such a pretty face when you're flustered. No wonder Hongbin couldn't resist." Taekwoon's stuttering was cut off by another kiss. With that comment, Taekwoon realized he was having a severe case of deja vu. A hungry vampire on him and making him burn inside out yet again. Taekwoon was in control with Hongbin though, or at least, he told himself he was. The hands sneaking into his shirt proved the opposite true now. He was Jaehwan's prey again. 

"I suppose this could count as payback for when we all claimed you," Wonshik quipped. He was entirely too casual given the context. He should be at least a little shell shocked by the fact that his boyfriend was trying to put his hand down Taekwoon's shirt. 

"Now is n-not the time," Taekwoon replied, stuttering at the cold hands on his skin. Jaehwan cooed. 

"He's even worse under the shirt. Hongbin was hungry~." Taekwoon wasn't even allowed to retort. Jaehwan pinched his nipple lightly, rolled it between his fingers. Taekwoon nearly melted into the seat. His toes curled and he looked down to watch what was being done to him. 

"I can see that." Jaehwan's attention was drawn to his lover, though his fingers didn't stop. 

"You can hear it now and got excited, huh?" There was a slight tone of teasing to his voice, and his smile said it all. The rearview mirror showed Wonshik's eyes to be that haunting aquamarine. 

"I'm supposed to be driving, Jaehwan."

"Am I being distracting, big boy?" There was that pet name again, and Wonshik immediately looking away because of it. There was something there to explore. There wasn't much time for that thought however because Jaehwan's hand was trying to get his pants off. 

"Are you-" Taekwoon had to pull Jaehwan's hands off of him, "are you sure you want this?"

"I'm not stripping you for fun, Taeky. Well, it is fun, but it's not  _ just _ for fun." Jaehwan giggled to himself. Dense as a box of bricks. 

"Wonshik said you got drunk off that person, and you really don't actually know me that well."

"He makes a fair point, baby."

"You think I was sober and actually knew Shikkie when-"

"That is not," Wonshik interrupted, "the same thing as now." 

"I met you here didn't I? You got a bite to eat and then we fucked in this car. I don't see any difference." Wonshik rubbed his temples while Taekwoon told himself not to imagine that run of events. 

"I just don't want more angry vampires on my hands tomorrow morning." Jaehwan looked back to Taekwoon. He softened a little, smiling sweetly. 

"I could never be mad at you." Taekwoon's heart fluttered, something that surely could have been picked up by either vampire. That thought was secondary to Jaehwan holding Taekwoon by the back of the head and kissing him sweetly. 

  
  


Taekwoon decided that he hated Wonshik. He kept carrying on conversation despite what he could surely hear from the backseat. Jaehwan, as if to add even more shame onto Taekwoon, would pull away and respond now and then before wrapping his lips back around Taekwoon's dick. The human did not anticipate any of this agreeing to come out. He expected to be third wheeled in all truth, not biting on lips trying to be quiet while clutching Jaehwan's curls. 

"He was actually really nice, and even though-" 

"Shikkie," Jaehwan interrupted Wonshik's story of whatever poor soul they had picked up and gotten drunk off of, "what are we gonna do when we get home?" Wonshik glanced into the rearview, looking back at Jaehwan leaning over Taekwoon, pumping his hand while he waited for Wonshik's response. The air seemed to change. 

"What would you like to do, baby?" 

"Hm, I wanna be all together." He licked his fingers. "Can we have him in the middle? How does that sound, Taeky?"

"Nice," Taekwoon squeaked. Jaehwan had turned to look at him, showing his eyes as ruby again. He smiled and it showed his fangs. 

"Good. Can I lead tonight, Shikkie-Shik?"

"You two do...do this a lot?" 

"Jaehwan likes attention," Wonshik put bluntly. "Of course baby, anything you like."

* * *

Taekwoon was basically pushed into the house. He wasn't even the one to start undressing himself. Wonshik stood behind him and untucked his shirt for him. Jesus christ his hands felt so big on Taekwoon's waist. The human was reminded of when he first came in, when Wonshik put him on his lap. While Wonshk was feeling Taekwoon's chest and nipping at his neck, Jaehwan was kissing him and unfasten in his pants again. He hadn't let Taekwoon cum when they were in the car, because apparently Jaehwan was some secret dominating sadist. Taekwoon clutched onto Jaehwan's shoulders while also arching back into Wonshik, who was now playing with his nipples. Unlike Hongbin, neither had their fangs out as they kissed him or took little nipples. It took a certain aspect away from it. Not that Taekwoon was complaining. If they wanted to spit roast him right here in the doorway, who was he to complain?

Both suddenly jerked away, like they were the same person. Taekwoon's mind was still spinning too fast to understand. He followed Jaehwan's eyes to the stairs. In a white shirt that was probably three times his size, was Hakyeon. He carried a candle and Taekwoon was reminded of a Victorian phantom. The master vampire's eyes were trained solely on Taekwoon. 

"What's going on?" Maybe it was a bad idea to let everyone bite him today. Even in his own ears he sounded stupid. 

"I would like to speak with you. Alone." Taekwoon blinked. 

"But- but what about Shik and.." 

"Please." Hakyeon looked like using the word physically stung. His free hand was in a fist at his side. A desperation creeped into his tone. Wonshik gave Taekwoon a little push. 

"Go with him." Taekwoon looked back at him. 

"But-"

"Go." Taekwoon looked back to the stairs, but there was no Hakyeon. He moved away silently in the blink of an eye. Taekwoon hesitantly moved up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can finally stop begging, the Hakyeon story is coming
> 
> I swear I won't let this have prodigium issues where I never talk about hyuk and bin I swear dgkksggk
> 
> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are vampire sluts, you finally get to know. Grab some tissues if you're fragile and biased to Hakyeon. 
> 
> Gigi, I hope this makes you happy

It was just the two of them in Hakyeon's bedroom, which was somehow more unnerving than when he came in and found two angry vampires. No Sanghyuk glaring from the bed. Just Hakyeon standing at the window, back to Taekwoon, peeping out of the curtain. His entire aura was unnerving. Goosebumps settled on Taekwoon's neck. He stood, silent and unmoving, before ordering Taekwoon. 

"Sit." Taekwoon moved without a thought. Maybe it was a glamor, or a fear that he was about to get eaten alive, flesh ripped from the bone, drained dry. Taekwoon gulped, but held steady. Hakyeon's bed was surprisingly soft beneath Taekwoon. 

"Why did you call me up here?" 

"I need to tell you a story." 

"A story?" 

"You deserve to know the truth." Taekwoon took a breath for courage before losing his nerve. 

"Will you please look away from the window? You make me feel like I'm being interrogated like that." He did move away from the window, and even though the breeze from his movement was minor, Taekwoon still got a chill. Everything Hakyeon did was so smooth yet so lifeless that it unnerved him. He moved like a ghost as he stepped over to the dresser. He turned over a photo frame, looking at it before silently turning it back over. The more he stalled, the more anxious Taekwoon felt. 

"I was bitten in 1796. I have been a vampire for over 200 years." That wasn't too scary. Taekwoon already knew part of that. Hakyeon did not look at Taekwoon at any point while speaking. His eyes remained resolutely on walls, his feet, anything. Anything but Taekwoon. "I was married before… you know…" 

"You? Married?" Hakyeon chuckled, but it didn't bode well. That terrible air hung about him, that undeniable sadness with an unidentifiable source. The laugh was absolutely soulless and his smile fell with it quickly. 

"Yes, as hard as that is to believe." He adjusted Sanghyuk's night stand, the little lamp on it, his books. His fingers traced over one books insignia, eyes looking far beyond it. "She was a darling. She had the sweetest voice you would have ever heard. She looked so soft and.. slight, but she was a wildfire. Her disposition was timid, but not her heart."  _ There _ was a real smile. A small one, but it spoke volumes. He radiated a certain warmth at the memory. "She was always one to chastise me for my eagerness, scold me for my indecency. And yet, she was so excitable in private. I could talk to her until the stars died… I loved her. I've always loved her." Taekwoon stared up at the vampire, a little breathless. It was obvious where this story was heading, what he'd eventually say, but Taekwoon couldn't interrupt. He had to do this at his own torturous pace. Taekwoon just had to avoid leaping to conclusions with each pause. 

"What happened?" 

"I was not the brightest when I was… human. I made stupid choices that cost me. I've had hundreds of years to sit on that guilt."

"Did you..?"

"I would  _ never _ . She was my spark of joy. I would never, ever have hurt her. No, what I did was worse." He finally looked Taekwoon head on. It was painful for both of them. Taekwoon almost looked away himself. "I made choices that hurt her. Because of my mistakes, other people hurt her for me." He turned away, crossing arms over himself. Taekwoon just followed him with his eyes. 

"I owed money, a lot of it. I was working to pay it back. I was going to fill my debts or die trying. She couldn't do anything. It was my cross to bear. I promised I would solve it and she believed me. I promised that nothing would happen to us, that I was going to keep her safe." 

"Hakyeon…"

"I was almost there, truly. I think they knew that. They knew they had something to gain, but not enough. Enough never comes as quick as they want it. There wasn't more time with them, but that's what I foolishly asked for. A month, maybe two and then I swore…" The genuine heartache was cutting. Taekwoon's pitied him miserably. Despite the distance, despite the animosity, he wanted to reach out. He wanted to comfort. 

"A month? No. No that's preposterous. 'We'll just simplify. You don't have to worry about feeding a little family, just focus on your debt.'" The loathing could have cut through the air like a knife. 

"I'm so sorry, Hakyeon…" He turned around, spared a glance for Taekwoon. It raked over him carefully before returning to the wall. His eyes were empty.

"I came home and they had her. All I could do was just stand there. She fought, tried to get away from them. I remember how they tore her dress, how she tried to scratch them. Anything to get away… Do you know how strong a vampire is when you're just a meek peasant? Can you  _ imagine _ what it's like being unable to pull away as they make you watch your wife plead for her life, plead for you to make it stop, say that she loves you? That she always loved you? That she's not angry at you for what's to become of her? I watched her, Taekwoon. I watched them restrain her in their filthy hands, drain the very life from her face. I saw the blood pool at her collar, and I saw them just drop her. They just let go and let her fall to the floor like she was nothing. She was nothing to them. We were nothing." His hands were shaking. He clasped them behind his back and steeled himself. Taekwoon felt sick hearing it, seeing it in his own mind.

"I sunk to the floor. I had never sobbed that hard in my life. Her hands were so... cold, limp. I wanted to give my life to her. I was willing to do anything if it meant she didn't have to go, not like this." He swallowed the tremor in his voice. "They took me. I thought they would spare mercy, kill me too. That was all I was praying for. I didn't want to live without her. Maybe they knew that. No matter how much I fought, tried to escape or plead they were merciless." He ran fingertips over his neck. "They bit me. They made sure I would have to live without her forever. Any time I drain someone, anytime I have to address who I am now, I'm forced to remember them. I have to remember her and the way all of the life left her eyes." 

What followed was silence. There was nothing Taekwoon could say that would ease that pain. There was nothing he could think of that would be appropriate in response to a story like that. Hakyeon lost the obvious love of his life. He had to face that every time he realized who he was, everytime he faced the others in the house. 

"When I look at you, I see her. I see her angry eyes. I see her tender expression when we shared whispers at night. I see myself carding my fingers through that long black hair during our date. When I look at you… I get suffocated in memories of her. When you let the others... indulge with you, it's like you reopened the stitches of an old wound. I go through it all over again. So I avoid you. I turn the other way from you. I'm so scared of her memory that I'm willing to hurt you in avoiding it." 

"Why- why did you let me stay then..?" Hakyeon looked at him. His smile was bittersweet. 

"For them. If I can keep them happy, then I've done my job. If they're content, then I'm happy." 

"But what about you? What about your happiness?" 

"I lost much of that with her." Taekwoon shrunk back.  _ Ow.  _

"But now you know. I'm sorry I left you alone in the dark, confused. You don't deserve that." Taekwoon stood from the bed, awkward. 

"I'm sorry that I.. remind you so much of her." 

"It is beyond your control. You can't help it, no more than your attraction to them." Taekwoon looked to him. Still that same bittersweet expression. "You can like them. Please do. It makes them happy." 

"But you said-"

"And that is my own problem. Go, return to them. That's all I sought to say." Taekwoon stepped for the door. Hakyeon smoothed over the bed, fixing the blankets. He gasped at an unexpected embrace. 

Taekwoon was.. hugging him. Arms wrapped around him and face against the back of Hakyeon's neck. He was.. warm, and soft. Hakyeon hesitated before putting his hands over Taekwoon's. The touch was so light, like he was scared they'd immediately disappear.

"Thank you for telling me." 

"You're welcome … " Taekwoon let go, and again moved to step out of the room. Hakyeon watched him this time, shell shocked. This human… 

"How did it go?" Wonshik and Jaehwan had retired to their bedroom, and changed. Jaehwan was the one to ask Taekwoon as he left Hakyeon's room. The human moved right past him to the bed. 

"I didn't expect it to be like that." Wonshik nodded. He pet Taekwoon's head as he lay face down in the bed beside him. Jaehwan quietly shut the door and followed suit. 

"Do you see why we couldn't tell you now?" 

"Absolutely."

"Yeonie doesn't like to relive his past, and telling it for him would just be worse." Taekwoon rolled over, looking up at the two vampires beside him. 

"What's that look?"

"Is that why he was so angry when you bit Jaehwan?" They blinked at him.

"What?" 

"Getting turned into a vampire traumatized him. He said that everytime he drinks blood he has to be reminded of that, of his wife. I was just thinking, is that why he was so upset with the both of you? He'll never get to have what you two have." They both stared at Taekwoon a long moment before looking up at one another. 

"I think… I think that could be it..." Wonshik muttered. Taekwoon sat up. Jaehwan pouted his lips slightly. 

"Now I feel awful." Wonshik pulled Jaehwan in by the nape, kissing his forehead sweetly. 

"All he wants is all of you to be happy, and you do that for Wonshik. It probably hurt at first, but he knows you're needed here." Jaehwan hugged onto Taekwoon, tipping him over so they were laying down face to face. 

"You're too smart." Taekwoon snorted. 

"And you're so… complex." Jaehwan gave him a wary look. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"One moment you're depressed Hakyeon might not like you, another you're commanding me and Wonshik like dogs." Taekwoon was aware of Wonshik sitting behind him, close. "You're complex." 

"It’s a compliment, baby," Wonshik explained, tease in his voice. Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

"And you too." Taekwoon turned over to look up at Wonshik. "You seem so tough and in control, but you're so tender. I guess that's not really complex, just... ironic. Big scary old vampire is lovesick for his boyfriend and gets bashful at pet names." Jaehwan laughed next to the human. Wonshik had an oddly fond expression. Taekwoon's slight smile fell when Wonshik held his chin. 

"You're so delightful," he mumbled before leaning down to kiss Taekwoon. Jaehwan squealed and giggled like a little boy whose friend just got called down to the principal. 

The kiss was brief. A peck. Still, it caught Taekwoon off guard. Wonshik laughed at his wide eyed expression when he pulled away. He looked so… handsome above Taekwoon, one arm holding him up beside the human's head. Jaehwan had rolled onto his stomach, perched up on his arms. 

"Do I get one too?" 

"Easy, I think he's in shock." Taekwoon nodded and pulled Jaehwan in, dazed . The youngest vampire smiled into the kiss and it was almost obnoxious. Taekwoon couldn't find an urge to care, though. Taekwoon stared at him once they separated. His smile seemed to sparkle. 

"So does this mean we're back in the mood?" Taekwoon shoved him away by the face. Jaehwan just laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years eve bros I hope you continue to stick with me through more stories and feelings if this year is anything to go on its gonna be a fucking ride I am writing this note at four am and one brain cell.  
I love yall
> 
> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert spongebob catching his breath meme here*  
This is.. something.

Taekwoon sniffed, adjusting himself, or at least trying to. Moving wasn't easy, two sturdy, cold walls were caging him in. He rubbed his eyes, blinking them at whatever was holding him in. The motionless expression of Wonshik. No rise and fall of breath, he was still. Looking back, so was Jaehwan, though he had arms wrapped around Taekwoon. They looked almost… frozen. Statues in bed with Taekwoon. Hesitantly, he reached out to hold Wonshik's face, run fingers over his cheekbone and nose. It was a perfect nose, and it fit with how masculine he now seemed with his stern expression. A bad dream perhaps? Taekwoon tried to smooth the crease of furrowed brows. Wonshik opened his eyes, and it was as though his whole body had come back to life. 

"Hi there." Taekwoon flushed, caught red handed. Wonshik's voice was even deeper than normal with sleep affecting it. 

"You looked dead." 

"That's how sleep is for us." He groaned as he stretched. Taekwoon didn't remember him taking his shirt off last night. Did he do it once he fell asleep? He was all muscle, abs with noticeable pectorals. Taekwoon came in closer, wrapping arms around Wonshik and face in his collar. Wonshik raised his brows, but pet the human, holding him in a sense. 

"How did you sleep?"

"Good.."

"Any dreams?"

"I didn't have nightmares over that story, if that's what you mean." Wonshik silently continued to pet him, giving him a chance to speak. It was so domestic, and likely would have been even more so were it not for those blackout curtains. Living here, Taekwoon had grown accustomed to waking up late. Sunset at the latest. 

"I need to talk to Hongbin today." 

"Oh?" 

"I feel bad for him. I left him and immediately went off with you two." 

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't care. Hongbin doesn't care about stuff like that." Taekwoon couldn't help feeling skeptical. 

There wasn't time to dwell on it. Jaehwan woke up and immediately held onto Taekwoon tighter, nuzzling against him. 

"Mm, good morning," he purred. He stroked Taekwoon's body in what Taekwoon had to assume was a chaste movement. Even so, his fingers running over every bump and curve on Taekwoon was a wakeup call. He was aware of himself and the bodies surrounding him. Wonshik worked a little smile looking down at them both. He both felt and witnessed Taekwoon bristle at Jaehwan kissing his ear. 

"You're a very good pillow, and warm," he spoke in Taekwoon's ear, giggling when he was shoved away with a whine. Jaehwan's attention moved to Wonshik. "Good morning, Shikkie." 

"Hi baby." They shared a kiss right above Taekwoon's head. Now he really felt sandwiched. 

"We should keep Taeky in our bed more. He's so cozy." Wonshik chuckled and Taekwoon heard it rumble from his chest. He stayed resolutely hidden in Wonshik.

"Am I not enough, baby?" 

"You can never have too many cuddles, Shikkie." Taekwoon could hear the pout in his voice. Another kiss and Jaehwan was back in his space. 

"Wouldn't you like that? Stay up here and get all the snuggles and  _ whatever else _ you could want." That phrase came with a distinct slide of the hand, down Taekwoon's front to wrap around the inside of his leg. Taekwoon couldn't hide any further than he was in Wonshik. 

"It sounds… nice." 

"Jaehwan, he just woke up." Wonshik gently pulled the youngest vampire's hand away. Jaehwan tsked. 

"Dirty mind. I was just petting him. For shame, Shikkie."

"Does that make last night petting too?" Taekwoon replied, smiling lightly at his own attitude. Jaehwan cooed, giggling. 

"Oo, somebody is a brat," he sing-songed, nuzzling into Taekwoon again. The human giggled this time. Jaehwan was a bit infectious. 

"You brought it on yourself."

Taekwoon squeaked as he was turned over onto his back. Jaehwan was over him, smirking. Taekwoon could practically see the canary feathers sticking out his mouth. 

"Did I?" Taekwoon nodded, meek. When a vampire easily tossed you around and loomed over you, you lose any boldness. Jaehwan hummed, licking his lips in much of a way Taekwoon had seen the others do to their fangs. Jaehwan leaned down to kiss him. There was no morning breath, and it was deep but not overwhelming. With how quiet the room was, Taekwoon was aware of the noise of the kiss and also the eyes of Wonshik on them. He hadn't moved from where he was next to Taekwoon. It was embarrassing, but not truly displeasing. Jaehwan started licking into Taekwoon's mouth anyway, so the human was well distracted. He held onto Jaehwan's shoulders, running them up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. His cute curls. 

Taekwoon whined when Jaehwan pulled away, taking his kisses and curls with him. He looked down at Taekwoon with an evil glint before looking to Wonshik. 

"Shikkie." Wonshik jerked, obviously not having paid attention. He blinked innocently up at Jaehwan. "Give him a kiss. You missed out last night." Wonshik blinked, then looked between the other two. He stammered,

"I- well, do you-" Taekwoon reached over, pulling Wonshik in by the nape. 

"You may." Wonshik audibly gulped, nodding. His kiss was soft, and he held Taekwoon's face with almost reverent hands. It was sweet. Taekwoon wanted to curl up closer, but Jaehwan sat on his lap, staring down at Taekwoon and Wonshik. It reminded Taekwoon of a predator waiting to pounce. Wonshik's thumbs traced Taekwoon's cheekbones Oh so lovingly. 

"Enough." Wonshik pulled away as though the word were a tug on his leash. How tightly was he wrapped around Jaehwan's finger? Taekwoon stared at Wonshik, whose eyes were closed waiting for another command. "Bite him." 

"Jaehwan-" Taekwoon turned to chide the younger vampire, but Wonshik interrupted him. His face was instantly in the human's neck, mouthing at it. Jaehwan's red eyes were trained on them both. "What are you trying to do?" Taekwoon questioned breathlessly. Fangs broke skin. 

"Continuing what was interrupted last night. Don't swallow, Shikkie." He said it in such a casual voice, the same one he spoke to Taekwoon in, that it didn't seem like an order. Wonshik followed regardless. He pulled away with a mouthful of Taekwoon's blood, lips painted red. Jaehwan summoned him to sit up, level with him. Red and aqua marine. Jaehwan looked at him fondly before pulling him in for a kiss. A sweet peck turned into more, and then Jaehwan licking, egging Wonshik on. Taekwoon flushed as he looked on at the couple. Wonshik pulled away and held Jaehwan's face, tilting it up to him. In a leisurely stream, he gave Jaehwan some of the blood in his own mouth. Jaehwan held out his tongue eagerly, almost purring once he got some. 

"Jesus christ…" Taekwoon murmured, watching the odd ritual, and the way his own blood moved down Jaehwan's chin. Wonshik stopped, and swallowed the rest, holding eye contact with his fledge. There was a pause, an exhilarated smile from Jaehwan before Wonshik pulled him up. He licked up the errant drops of blood, tongue rolling over Jaehwan's beautiful neck. Taekwoon gulped. 

"Perfect," Jaehwan praised softly. Wonshik brought his head back down from where it was tilted back by his chin. He made Jaehwan part his thick lips before, rather aggressively to Taekwoon's surprise, spitting what he had lapped up back at Jaehwan. Jaehwan was far from complaining though. He moaned softly at the motion, gulping it down appreciatively. Taekwoon gasped faintly when both finally looked back to him. He watched a downright evil grin spread across Jaehwan's face. 

"Would you two like to play around?" Wonshik nodded, rather unashamed surprisingly. Taekwoon looked between them, pulling a blank. Jaehwan's red gaze didn't falter though. "Do you want us to play with you, Taeky?" 

"I-yes…" Jaehwan hummed and rolled his hips, which was a quick reminder of where he was sitting. Taekwoon grabbed Jaehwan's thighs to brace himself. Meanwhile, Jaehwan looked up at Wonshik with innocent batting lashes. 

"Would my big boy prefer taking turns or me being in charge?" Taekwoon briefly wondered if that sweet gentle Jaehwan he knew before was ever real. There was just such a gap between him and this grinning, dominating vampire that sat on him now. Wonshik bit his lip briefly, pensive. 

"You can be in charge, baby." Jaehwan cooed, giving Wonshik a peck. 

"Alright, Shikkie. I think Taeky would like it just as much if it was me and you only." He bounced on the human, proving his point. Taekwoon was getting hard beneath him. 

"You weren't the one that had to see Wonshik spit on you," Taekwoon argued, if only for himself. 

"Hm, you're right. Shikkie, would you like to help my imagination?" Jaehwan gestured down to Taekwoon, who widened his eyes at the implication. 

"I didn't mean-" 

There was a sudden rearranging. Jaehwan was off of him, sitting at the end of the bed. Taekwoon was up and pulled against Wonshik, looking up at him. His eyes stopped their glow, returning to a much more soothing brown. Jaehwan held his hands together close to his chest, like a scheming villain. Taekwoon couldn't crack a joke however. Wonshik leaned in and kissed him. There was a distinct metallic taste now, and something that overpowered the original sweetness from the first kiss. Taekwoon made a quiet noise as spit was suddenly pushed into his mouth, making the kiss slick. They parted, and Wonshik did much of the same he did to Jaehwan. There was a gasp from the end of the bed. Taekwoon licked his lips without thought, lapping up Wonshik's mess.

"Oh, oh that is nice." Wonshik pulled Taekwoon further up, so he could lean in and suck bruises into Taekwoon's neck. The human shuddered, clutching onto his biceps. He was a sensitive creature at heart.

"What to do with you…" 

Taekwoon looked over to Jaehwan, head still tilted back for Wonshik. Jaehwan's shorts had come off. Since he didn't change from the night before, that meant he was in his fishnets and sweater, and he wasn't wearing anything under the fishnets. Taekwoon could see how he was getting hard in them, dick pressing against the fabric just slightly. Staring was cut short by Taekwoon's own shirt being pulled off. He was exposed. 

"It looks even worse in the light!" Jaehwan commented in astonishment as Taekwoon's bruises and lovebites were revealed. The welts of scratches had faded away, but there were distinct hand shaped bruises right around his shoulders and his hips. Hongbin had a.. difficult time controlling his strength during their time together. 

"Must be delicious then." Wonshik mumbled it, so it wasn't clear if it was supposed to be a joke or not. Jaehwan laughed though. 

"Or our sadist Binnie just liked the reaction." Wonshik moved down Taekwoon's chest, biting and kissing until he was to his nipples. Taekwoon whined at a harsh bite. 

"Just because Hongbin did it doesn't mean it's an invitation."

"You look like you got mauled and you have a vampire fetish. Biting is on the table." Taekwoon scowled at Jaehwan. Why was this version of him so bratty? Taekwoon couldn't even find anything to retort with, which was even more frustrating. Wonshik pulled away from his teething on Taekwoon. 

"What's the plan?" He asked Jaehwan, hands placed on Taekwoon's waist. His eyes glanced down to Jaehwan's nearly naked legs too. 

"I don't know. Just," he made an obscene gesture with his hand, "two dicks one fist or something." Taekwoon had to put his face in Wonshik's shoulder to groan.  _ What a fucking dork _ . Wonshik was either blind to it or desensitized to Jaehwan's antics, because he started to undo Taekwoon's pants. 

"I should have just gone to my own bed."

"And miss this lovely morning?" Wonshik muttered in Taekwoon's ear, amusement clearly there. Taekwoon's pants were pulled down to his knees, briefs going with them. Taekwoon could feel both pairs of eyes on him. 

"If either of you say anything I will leave right now." Jaehwan held up his hands, still unabashedly staring. Wonshik kissed his cheek sweetly. 

"There's nothing to say." Taekwoon drew a breath at his large hand between his legs, just ghosting fingers over Taekwoon's cock until it was hard. He buried his head in Wonshik's neck to hide any shame as he rolled his hips for more.

He blinked up at the ceiling as he was pushed back. His pants were pulled off his legs and then they were spread. There wasn't a chance to glance at either vampire before Taekwoon gasped and arched off the bed. Wonshik easily took Taekwoon's whole dick in his mouth, bobbing minutely. Taekwoon grabbed onto the vampire's hair, toes curling. 

"Too much, Taeky?" Jaehwan asked with the kind of smugness that said he was glad if the answer was yes. Taekwoon nodded, because of course it was. It came with no warning and all at once. Wonshik came at him like a hurricane, and now his big hands were squeezing his inner thighs.

"Very- very sensitive," Taekwoon stuttered out. Wonshik let him rock his hips. 

"I can see that," Jaehwan purred. He stretched out his foot, stroking it over Taekwoon's chest. The fishnets gave it a weird feeling, but Taekwoon had to say, it  _ did _ look rather nice. 

Taekwoon grabbed his ankle and pulled it even closer, kissing the top of his foot over the fishnets. Wonshik was a distant background music. Jaehwan had nice strong legs, and his feet were nice, even the nails. Jaehwan made a shocked kind of laugh. 

"Do not tell me you have a thing for feet." Taekwoon shot him a look, still kissing up to his ankle. Wonshik emptied his mouth with an obscene amount of spit. 

"From down here, it seems like it." Taekwoon yanked the vampire's hair, earning a deep groan. Jaehwan laughed. 

"I probably should have mentioned he likes that."

"Obviously," Taekwoon muttered into Jaehwan's skin, looking down at Wonshik. He was a sight for sore eyes, mouth and chin slick, eyes hazy, lashes batting at Taekwoon. Taekwoon pulled again and watched Wonshik's eyes roll. He massaged the vampires scalp while running his own tongue up Jaehwan's ankle. He grabbed a hole of the fishnets with his teeth and snapped it against Jaehwan's skin. He giggled faintly. 

"That's enough." He gently pushed Taekwoon's face away with his toes, folding his leg back under himself. "I wanted to watch you two." Wonshik pushed the hand in his hair away and sat back up on his knees. He pulled down his pants to a pleased hiss from Jaehwan. Taekwoon looked up for a peak, then promptly let his head fall back down onto the bed. 

"Good lord." Wonshik laughed and shimmied closer. His cock was up against Taekwoon's. He shocked the human though, shoving fingers in his mouth. Taekwoon blinked at him as he eased them in and out, as though they were something else. 

"I don't think you want me touching you dry." Taekwoon shook his head minutely. He moved his tongue with Wonshik, understanding what the goal was now. Wonshik glanced away for a moment, over at his lover at the foot of the bed. When he looked back to Taekwoon, his strategy changed. Now he really was fucking Taekwoon's mouth with his fingers. When Taekwoon nearly gagged, there was a soft groan. The noise was enough to guess what was happening at the foot of the bed, even if Taekwoon couldn't see. 

When Wonshik pulled his hand away, strings of spit connected them to Taekwoon's lips. Wonshik took that slicked hand and held their cocks together. The size disparity was even more obvious now. Wonshik pumped slow, easy movements up and down. He was right about the spit. It made the slide so easy and nice. Taekwoon was already leaking before Wonshik even began to roll his hips. The combination of friction from his hand and from his cock made Taekwoon shudder. He pulled up the blanket, using it to hide his face as he tried to be quiet. 

"Do more," Jaehwan weakly commanded. Taekwoon cracked open his eyes to look at him while Wonshik dribbled more spit onto his hand, helping the slide. Jaehwan was doing the same to himself, cock pulled out of one of the holes in the fishnets. He was noisy, and his eyes were focused purely on them. He bit his lip. Taekwoon finally noticed that he was keeping rhythm with Wonshik. Taekwoon closed his eyes and let himself simply ride the feeling of being teased and watched.

Despite every best intention, he remembered Hongbin. That cocky energy, the complete contrasting attitude to Wonshik now. Now he was being coddled and loved, before was strong hands and fangs. Although, there was after… there was the hour after, with Hongbin close to him. They both laid on their sides and the vampire had ducked his head into Taekwoon's neck while he held him. He didn't bite like Taekwoon expected him to. The human even whined and squirmed at first assuming that was what was going to happen. It didn't though. Hongbin just held him tighter, until he stopped, and then laid there. No words. Gentle fingers ran up Taekwoon's spine. When Taekwoon's stomach whined for food, Taekwoon was let go easily, and without an explanation for whatever had just happened. It could have just been exhaustion, but that seemed unlikely considering how many times Hongbin had taken bites for blood. He should have been wide awake and strong, yet there he was, holding Taekwoon and petting him. 

Taekwoon opened his eyes back up to fingers in his mouth again. Jaehwan's this time. He had come closer while Taekwoon got stuck in his thoughts. His fingers weren't pushing back and gagging, they merely rested on Taekwoon's tongue while they looked at one another. Jaehwan held Taekwoon's tongue between his knuckles as he spoke.

"Do you want to stop?" His tone didn't have that edge now. He spoke softly. Taekwoon shook his head since he couldn't speak. He didn't notice Wonshik wasn't touching anymore until now. He glanced back at him. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths, but other than that he was fine. A little disheveled. 

"You looked a little spacey. You don't have to keep going." Taekwoon's tongue was released. Jaehwan's other hand came to pet his head. "It's okay."

"I'm fine, really."

"Would you like to change positions then? I want to join too." Taekwoon agreed, only sitting up when the other two actually backed off to give him space. "Hmm, how do we feel about the floor?"

"What happened to the early morning sleepy sex motif?" Wonshik snickered at Taekwoon's comment, and Jaehwan smiled at him. He sat on the edge of the bed to roll off his fishnets 

"How about a Taekwoon sandwich on the bed then?" That Taekwoon agreed to. 

'Taekwoon sandwich' apparently meant that Jaehwan would be behind him, fucking his thighs, while Wonshik was allowed to just do whatever with Taekwoon's front. His choice was playing with Taekwoon's cock and his nipples, occasionally reaching behind him to Jaehwan. Jaehwan would moan right into Taekwoon's ear anytime he did, or anytime he ground more between Taekwoon's ass than his thighs. Taekwoon would get his head turned back to kiss Jaehwan, and then immediately after, pulled back to Wonshik for another kiss. Taekwoon became a kind of ping pong ball between them.

"Can-can we do this again?" Taekwoon stuttered, watching both men tease his lower half. Jaehwan cooed, though it ended as more of a moan. 

"Aw, of course Taeky. You like us that much?" Taekwoon nodded. Much too late for shame now. Wonshik kissed his head.

"We like you too." Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Wonshik's neck, trying to rock his hips with his hand but Jaehwan was holding him back.

"Close," he slurred into Wonshik's skin, panting against it. No matter what, they always felt so cold. It was pleasing now that Taekwoon felt like he was burning up, but he wasn't a fan of chaste icicle fingers. Jaehwan began to nibble at his shoulder. Taekwoon gasped as both vampires pumped his cock, and quickly. His toes curled and he arched at the sudden almost overwhelming touch. Wonshik hushed him stuttering out words, trying to speak. He pecked Taekwoon's lips, even though they were parted to pant. Jaehwan let go of his shoulder and kissed behind his ear. 

"Go ahead, Taeky. Cum for us, pretty," he cooed in Taekwoon's ear. The human's skin broke out in goosebumps. "Won't you do that for us, Taeky. Pretty please?" Wonshik whined when Taekwoon bit onto his lip. He jerked forward, dirtying their hands. Jaehwan whimpered at Taekwoon clamping his thighs together tightly as he rode his high. Wonshik continued to slightly move his hand, milking what was left in the human. Eventually, it proved too much and Taekwoon shoved the hand away, sensitive. 

"You did so well," Wonshik praised, cupping his face in one hand and kissing him. Jaehwan joined in the praising kisses, even though he had returned to rolling his hips. 

"Perfect Taeky." Taekwoon rolled his eyes.  _ Such tender hearts.  _ He wrapped his arm back, holding Jaehwan's head and looking back to kiss him. He was getting close.

Taekwoon came down the stairs quietly in the night. Two hours had passed with the other two. The sun had fallen and fireflies took over their lawn. Taekwoon had just come down to eat, something he managed to forget to do among the vampires. Sanghyuk was in the living room again. He said nothing to Taekwoon this time, surely having heard them upstairs. Taekwoon ignored him right back, stepping into the kitchen. 

Hongbin was out in the garden. He made Taekwoon nearly jump out of his skin when he stepped onto a bad board on the porch.and then appeared in the kitchen door's window. He didn't come in though. He walked back to the plot, piquing Taekwoon's interest. Taekwoon finished what was left of his bowl of leftovers and took a hesitant step out. A warm summer night, though the grass was wet from what must have been an afternoon shower. Hongbin was crouched among the plants, a tiny electric lantern on the ground with him. Taekwoon stopped at the edge of the plot where grasses turned to dirt. 

"I'm sorry…" 

"Why?" No animosity, but Hongbin also didn't look up. He continued to pull from the soil.

"I've been avoiding you." 

"Have you?" This was making Taekwoon feel like a jackass. The human sighed. 

"Yes and I know that probably makes you feel shitty so, I'm sorry." Hongbin stood up, clapping his hands together before wiping them on his pants. Taekwoon felt approximately two feet tall now. 

"I feel fine." Taekwoon dropped the tension from his shoulders, squinting at the other man in the dark. 

"You're fine?" He nodded, hands shoved in his pockets. 

"Yeah. Why would I be upset?" Taekwoon blinked before putting his head into his hands, groaning into them. 

"Oh my god." Hongbin squat back down to his plants, straight back to weeding. It's like this concept hadn't even crossed his mind while it was the only thing in Taekwoon's the entire day before. 

"I'm not the only guy here. You've got a job to do, first and foremost."

"I wasn't  _ working _ though. I just left to avoid you."

"Did I do something?" He looked up at Taekwoon, head cocked. 

"I was avoiding this conversation, not you."

"If you didn't want to apologize you don't have to."

"That's not-" Taekeoon stopped himself before getting worked up. "That's not all this was." Hongbin just stared, waiting for the rest.

"How do you want us to be now?"

"The same as we've been?"

"You want to ignore what happened?"

"No? Look," Hongbin stood, coming out of the plot. He stood in front of Taekwoon, a notable distance in front of Taekwoon. "What do you want between us? Figure that out, and then we'll do that."

"But- you- what do  _ you _ want? This can't just.. be  _ my _ decision!" Hongbin snorted. 

"It's not that hard, Taek. Whatever you want, we'll do that." He went back to his spot and started to pick up what he had collected. "Forget about it, don't forget about it. Be with me, be with the entire den. I don't care." Taekwoon opened and closed his mouth for words, staring at Hongbin. How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that? He continued to just stand there and stare as Hongbin picked up his bucket and left, walking right past Taekwoon to the house. It was just Taekwoon and the tomatoes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh idk where i was going with this cause i wrote with a headache and was limited by a taek only POV. hopefully its enjoyable though?

“Sit,” Sanghyuk instructed, one large strong hand easily shoving Taekwoon down into the armchair. The other vampire in the room, Wonshik, just glanced up before looking back at his book and ignoring them. 

“Are you starving or something today?” Taekwoon questioned, looking up at sanghyuk before the vampire turned his chin for him, making him expose his neck.

“I have to feed Hakyeon. Taking all of it at once will knock you on your ass if you’re not prepared.” Taekwoon frowned.

“And what do you-” he stopped, taken off guard by Sanghyuk’s hand around the back of his neck, massaging into the skin. It wasn’t Taekwoon’s tensest spot by any means, but it was hot and Sanghyuk’s hand was ice cold. His fingers felt nice too, strong, pressing firmly into him. Despite himself, the human slackened a little. He closed his eyes and let his shoulders and neck be stretched and massaged by the second eldest vampire. It was like a well trained doctor was easing his tension, melting away his knots. Taekwoon half forgot what Sanghyuk was down here for. 

“I take it that means fend for ourselves tonight then?” Wonshik asked, starting Taekwoon out of his trance.

“Yes, I'll have to take enough for the rest of you.”

“Why?” Taekwoon looked up at him again, Sanghyuk taking his hands away.

“I have to feed myself and hakyeon. He puts off eating genuine blood as long as he can. He can’t wait any longer.”

“He just runs on empty?” Sanghyuk pulled Taekwoon up from the armchair and sat down, pushing Taekwoon down to sit on the floor between his legs like he was a child getting his hair brushed. Sanghyuk had nice thighs…

“So to speak. He can’t solely survive on Faux, and he can’t feed from me without killing me.” Sanghyuk was rubbing Taekwoon’s neck again, like a kitten kneading before nursing. Taekwoon relaxed into the arm wrapped around him. 

“Hyogi is your guys’ middle man,” wonshik explained, turning a page. He looked so nonchalant, laid back on the couch with the book in his lap.

Sanghyuk leaned in finally, biting into Taekwoon’s neck. His arm was still wrapped around him, meaning now he was tucked into Sanghyuk’s shoulder, facing the left of the living room. He closed his eyes, relaxing into it as he was quickly drained. His body gradually got heavier and heavier. Sanghyuk continued to swallow his blood, Adam's apple bobbing. Sanghyuk drank from Taekwoon just as regularly as the others, but he was also different. There was something different about the feeling of him up against you, his fangs, his aura. Taekwoon got an odd sense of comfort around the vampire, despite their small and tense connection. Taekwoon sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing. He was taking so much. Taekwoon felt tired suddenly, like the very energy was being taken from him. Just as he felt himself nodding off, Sanghyuk pulled his mouth away with a wet pop. Taekwoon felt something dribble down his front, unsure if it was blood or spit. Either way, sanghyuk wiped it off with his hand. 

“You’re going to have a mark there.”

“Hm?” 

“It looks like a hickey,” Sanghyuk replied flatly. He adjusted Taekwoon, slowly sitting back while Taekwoon’s body followed. His head was cushioned on Sanghyuk’s thigh. They were very nice after all, cushy. Taekwoon nuzzled into Sanghyuk’s pants, intending to just fall asleep. He wasn’t so lucky however. Sanghyuk’s hands came under his armpits, lifting him to his feet. He picked Taekwoon up like he was just a child, easily resting him on his side and taking him to the kitchen. Taekwoon barely walked, weak. There was a low lying buzz inside him as well, making him feel warm and fuzzy. Taekwoon was sat down at the table, and then given a glass of water. How doting of him, he nursed it while trying to fight nodding off. Sanghyuk dug in Taekwoon’s cabinet, taking snacks. He crouched in front of Taekwoon’s chair, holding out the open bag to him. Taekwoon slowly took a chip out. 

“You’re very nice today.” 

“Because I took more blood than would ever be medically safe. Eat, don’t talk.” taekwoon was too loopy to make a fuss about it. 

Sanghyuk stayed with him and made him eat until he was certain that the human wouldn’t pass out and die. They sat at the table together, Sanghyuk pushing the food and Taekwoon’s glass until he finished both. They didn’t really speak, Sanghyuk focusing on his phone when he wasn’t bossing Taekwoon around. Taekwoon was certain all of them, except Jaehwan, were much older than modern technology, yet Hyuk was the one he saw using it the most. He wasn’t even sure what the vampire did. Everytime he tried to lean over and peek at the screen, Sanghyuk pulled away as well, giving him a scolding look after. After everything was finished, Sanghyuk jerked up like his name had been called. He stood, big hand patting Taekwoon’s head. 

“You’ll be okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sanghyuk nodded once, stepping out of the kitchen in large steps. Wonshik teasingly cooed after him, joking about him being Hakyeon’s lap dog. Taekwoon didn’t hear a response. 

“Has he always done that for him?”

“What? Get blood for him?” Taekwoon nodded, supporting himself on the walls and furniture as he walked back to the living room, over to the couch Wonshik was on. He didn’t protest when Taekwoon basically collapsed atop him, situating himself to lay on the vampire’s chest. They were so nice and cold. 

“Yeah.”

“I mean, it’s not always like what he just did, but yes. He’s basically always been sucking people dry for him.”

“Hakyeon made it sound like biting people is traumatizing for him.”

“It is. He hates acting a vampire unless strictly necessary, like when he bit you.”

“He didn’t have to if he didn’t want to.”

“Yes he did, even if he wasn’t the den father, he understands that he’s our leader and that we liked you. He wants what's best for the den.” Taekwoon frowned, rolling so he was on his back, staring up at the white ceiling. 

“What did they do before? Or when you guys don’t have a human snack?” Wonshik folded the corner of his page, closing the book. He dropped it to the ground next to the couch and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s top. 

“Sanghyuk would find some human and drain them. I think, way back before the den…”

“What?” 

“Sanghyuk and hakyeon’s staff, they’d go out and find prey, or hakyeon would use his charm to pull them in. They’d head down to the basement and lay out their prey, fool them into a menage a trois so they’d relax, and then eat them. Hakyeon wouldn’t participate, just sit to the side and watch. Sanghyuk would feed him like that, coming back and forth between their meal and Hakyeon.” taekwoon gulped. Suddenly, he didn’t feel as hot. 

“By eat them-”

“I mean eat them. Drink their blood, pick the meat off their bones.” wonshik rubbed Taekwoon’s arms, hearing how his heart fearfully pattered under his ribs. Taekwoon was revolted and unnerved, but he couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Sanghyuk… tearing flesh… soaked in blood… coming to Hakyeon dripping red and offering himself to the lord. Taekwoon pushed away Wonshik’s arms, wobbling his way to the bathroom upstairs. He needed a little space suddenly. 

Taekwoon splashed some water on his face once he stumbled his way into the little hall bathroom. He cupped his hands to get a drink of it, trying to clear his mind with the cold water. They wouldn't do that to him, that was the past. They had an arrangement already, a safe one. Hakyeon trusted Taekwoon enough to share his story, so surely he wasn't fated to get picked apart. Even so, the idea haunted him. The idea that the group were all just waiting, lingering before they pounced. Taekwoon dried off his face and stepped to the door in order to go to his own bed. There was an open door to the eldests' shared bedroom though… Taekwoon couldn't see inside, but that was surely where Sanghyuk had run off to. Hakyeon must have called him, quieter than Taekwoon could hear. He creeped slowly into the hallway, both due to the sometimes squeaky floorboards and his hesitation. He didn't want to disturb, especially now that he saw the secret blood hidden on Sanghyuk's, and inadvertently Hakyeon's, hands. He put his hands next to the door frame, hesitating to peek inside. He didn't hear anything coming from inside. He took a silent breath, then looked inside. One eye looking in with his forehead on the white door frame. 

Hakyeon was in his chair again, a shadow to match the black curtain. It was turned outward now, less to the window and more to the room. His figure was tiny. Little, compared to Sanghyuk tucked between his legs. He was on his knees on the floor, head tilted back to reveal his neck. Hakyeon had a hand on his back, and the other was tucked into the younger's hair. Taekwoon couldn't see his face, buried in Sanghyuk's neck. He could see Sanghyuk's arms around Hakyeon though. He could see him fisting at the elder's shirt. It was an intimate moment, not at all jarring or unexpected considering what Taekwoon's life had become. Taekwoon was invading, but he couldn't help but see how sweet it was, how tenderly Hakyeon held his fledge. Sanghyuk leaned into him completely, no bit of distance put between them. Taekwoon had to wonder if it had the same effect on other vampires as it did on humans. He didn't even know they did this. 

There was a soft hiss when Hakyeon released his teeth. His head moved softly. He was licking the wound, Taekwoon concluded from his own experience. Their spit could heal the wounds their teeth make. Hakyeon pulled away, sitting up with his back straight. He held Sanghyuk's head in his hands, rubbing thumbs over his cheeks. Sanghyuk just stared up at him, sagging until his chest was up against the seat of the chair. They were cute, and Taekwoon saw an almost exact replica of the expression Hakyeon made when talking about his wife. Tender, loving. When he released Sanghyuk's head, he dropped it down into Hakyeon's lap, nuzzling. It was an uncharacteristically childish movement. Hakyeon just pet his hair. 

"Are you alright, dove?" Taekwoon nearly melted at Hakyeon's question, even if it wasn't meant for him. Whatever Sanghyuk responded with, it was muffled, spoken into Hakyeon's stomach. Hakyeon just nodded slowly, still petting his 'dove' like a lap cat. Sanghyuk's arm came under the back of Hakyeon's shirt, palms to skin. You could just imagine those big icy hands on your spine. "Thank you for collecting for me again," Hakyeon spoke softly as his head tilted back, resting against the back of the chair. 

"Sir…" it was mumbled weakly, barely audible for Taekwoon. Hakyeon picked his head back up though and looked to Sanghyuk. The younger looked up at him, holding his waist. 

"Still with that name?" There was a suggestion of a tease in Hakyeon's voice. Sanghyuk took the elder's face in his hands. The intimacy and beauty of the scene reminded Taekwoon of a painting. Sanghyuk mouthed something, but Taekwoon couldn't hear it nor read his lips. Hakyeon smiled though, he held one of the hands on his cheek, and with the other he stroked Sanghyuk's hair. He forced his fledge's head up and forward, towards him. Sanghyuk easily followed, standing up more on his knees. Taekwoon covered his own mouth, watching them exchange a kiss. They all said the pair were platonic, implying that the romantic flame between them burnt out. It was hard to believe that this was just a friendly gesture, especially with the way Sanghyuk molded into Hakyeon, with the way Hakyeon clutched his hair. Taekwoon turned away, leaning against the wall. He should go, before something bad happened to him because he was watching. They were both very private vampires. This voyeurism surely wouldn't be accepted. 

He jumped at the squeak of the chair moving against the hardwood floor. He got as close to the door frame as he could, trying to listen despite himself. There was a bit of adrenaline, the threat of getting caught. Hakyeon's soft voice. 

"You want me, dove? No rush to the new plaything like all the others?" Taekwoon frowned. Was that what he was? 

"You. I can only have you." Sanghyuk was so damn quiet, like he was trying to spite Taekwoon. Even so, there was a soft sadness to his voice, like it was some regrettable choice. Hakyeon didn't respond in any way Taekwoon could hear. There was a crea of someone stepping on a sour floorboard and Taekwoon tensed with his entire being, freezing up. He held a breath unconsciously. There weren't any footsteps to follow it. Hakyeon probably just stood up. 

"Go to the bed, dove. There's nothing I can do with us like this." 

"You'll do it?" A little louder, likely because Sanghyuk said it so quickly. An impulsive response. Hakyeon practically whispered his reply. Taekwoon strained his ears just to hear. 

"Yes, dove. Your sire will always take care of you." Taekwoon let out the breath, trying to not be too loud. What a response. Another creak on the floorboards and Taekwoon remembered they'd be moving. They might close the door. He'd be spotted. The sound of bare feet on wood padded closer and Taekwoon walked as fast away as he could while still appearing casual. He ducked into the first room available, which ended up being Wonshik and Jaehwan's shared room. Jaehwan looked up from his phone at Taekwoon coming in, pressing himself against the wall beside the door. Sure enough, there was the soft sound of the door being closed. 

"What's up?" Taekwoon shook his head out of his stupor when Jaehwan spoke, looking at him curiously. 

"Nothing. I was just- checking to see if you were up." Jaehwan sat up, dropping his legs off the side of the bed. 

"Your heart is racing." His eyes were deathly focused on Taekwoon. Intimidating, were it not Jaehwan and more so were he wearing anything other than pale yellow boxers. Taekwoon sighed, releasing the tension from his shoulders. He pulled out his phone and pointed at it for Jaehwan, opening it to respond in text rather than word. Jaehwan watched his own phone for the notification, intrigued. 

"Oo, you're a little voyeur too-"

" _ Shut the fuck up _ ," Taekwoon hissed, making Jaehwan laugh. He took his phone in both hands. 

"I get, I get it. Scared of getting caught."

_ Sanghyuk drained me so he could feed Hakyeon.  _

_ That's what the hickey is about then? _

_ You all said they were just friends now. _

Taekwoon explicitly chose to ignore the 'hickey' he had forgotten about until Jaehwan mentioned it. The vampire grimaced and made a noise at Taekwoon's last text.

"What?"

"It's not really- I'm not the one to ask, but their relationship is weird. I dont think it's any one thing."

"I got an explicit implication before." The order of ' _ go to bed' _ could only be read in one of two ways, and vampires didn't really need to sleep. Jaehwan shrugged. 

"They're weird. They've never been with anyone else. Hakyeon you can understand, but Sanghyuk not so much. He's not tied down to Hakyeon and he's never been with anyone else. You'd think he'd like to spread his wings a little."

"So they're not friends?" Jaehwan shrugged. 

"I don't know. They don't talk about their relationship." Taekwoon sighed, fiddling with his phone. This wasn't helping his confusion at all. 

"What are they doing now then?" Jaehwan smiled, a slick little devil. 

"Taeky, are you asking me to spy for you?" Taekwoon glared, making the vampire laugh. "What do I get if I do?"

"Since when were you into bargaining?" Jaehwan stood from the bed, coming over to poke at Taekwoon's sides. 

"Since I found out you were such a little deviant! Fang-banger, then the feet thing last week, and now voyeurism. What's next on the list, Taeky?" Taekwoon swatted the hands away, pouting and blushing. 

"What do you  _ want _ ?" He hissed, already regretting asking infinitely more than before. Jaehwan hummed, feigning thought. He simply shrugged and tottled off to the door. 

"I'll think of something. For now, just know you owe me a favor." He winked at the human before peeping his head out of the door, listening in. Taekwoon watched before the moment lingered too long, crossing to sit on the bed. His exhaustion from before came back, now that he finally relaxed again. He was still tired from the bite. He touched at the mark lightly, skin still tender. There were no pinpoint scars. Sanghyuk had healed the wound with his spit. The bruise would fade and heal eventually and then there would be no sign it ever happened. Jaehwan brought his head back into the room.

"Sounds like oral to me." Taekwoon coughed. Jaehwan was unphased, waiting until Taekwoon was done to continue. "I didn't hear anything other than that and Hyukie back on his whole 'sir' thing, sorry." Jaehwan plopped himself down with Taekwoon, wrapping arms around his neck. 

"How does the whole maker-fledge bond work?"

"Hm? Well. Me and puppy aren't the same as Hyuk and Hakyeon, if that's where you're going with this. Basically though, it's like an immediate boost of clinginess or codependency. It's hard to be away from your sire in the beginning, not that I wanted to. You get super territorial with your sire."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about sharing blood. 'They're part of you now' or whatever. Vampire survival is probably higher when we feel indebted to our sites rather than resent them for changing us."

"Do you think that's what happened to Hyuk? He was so calm about getting murdered because of the bond?" Jaehwan pushed them to lay on the bed. Taekwoon was on his back while Jaehwan was half atop him. 

"Why are you so curious about him?"

"I don't know much of anything about most of you, and him and Hakyeon are so weird. I don't get them. They're not as obvious and simple as you and Wonshik, no offense."

"None taken. But honestly, you should probably just give up on them. They've always been weird."

"I guess…" Jaehwan leaned down and kissed Taekwoon's nose. 

"There's a lot of story to everyone. You're going to go grey if you try to figure out every little detail so fast." Taekwoon had an anxious mind though. He couldn't simply be presented with a question and then have it go unanswered. He sighed, simply burying his head in Jaehwan's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russAntri)  


**Author's Note:**

> contact Info:  
[Tumblr](https://minoru-hayashi.tumblr.com)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/russ__Ant)  
[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/russ__Ant)  



End file.
